Out of the Loop
by Mouserocks-nerd
Summary: Superman can do just about anything.. but when it comes to staying on top of local Planet news, he is utterly lost... and the rumor mill is merciless to those who don't acknowledge it! How can Superman be this far out of the loop? Read and Review!
1. Flirtation

**A/N:** Will continue my other story, "Clark Versus Lex," but I hit a wall and am taking a *short* break. Felt like doing something a bit more humorous and a lot less serious than my other stories... I'm not in a mood to depress myself by writing agsty stuff... Oh, and for some reason during this piece I pictured Clark being a little bit more Dean Cain-ish than Brandon Routh... sorry Routh fans. I love him too, but Dean Cain brought a lot more personality to the screen. XD

Enjoy! (and review...)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Maybe plotline. And my imaginary friend, Clark. And all mistakes are mine to keep, too. :D

* * *

Clark just didn't get it. He didn't understand what was so difficult about this situation.

Really, how difficult could it be? This was absolutely ridiculous to fear or be nervous about. No harm could come to him just by participating. After all, all it took was to speak up, listen in, and participate. What could he possibly lack- Speaking up? Check. When he wanted to anyways. Good Listener? Double check. In fact make that a supercheck, with a little red cape flying behind it. And participating shouldn't have been hard.

Shouldn't have been, anyways.

He scowled into his computer screen. Maybe it was just an alien-thing, but Clark Kent knew one thing for sure: when it came down to the rumor-mill, he was downright clueless. It wasn't necessarily the topics of conversation, or even conversation itself, so much as the upkeep. Clark simply didn't have time to keep up on the mundane things of everyday life- he had to get interviews, write stories in time for Perry's deadlines, save the world, secretly spend time with his son, and take care of his place, and his mom, and Lois- for God's sake, he wasn't Superman!

Oh.

Mildly irritated with himself for his- albeit mental- Freudian slip, he decided to take a break and grab some coffee from across the bullpen. Not that the drink in itself would do him any good, besides satisfying a small craving- but the idea of doing something as mind-numbing as pouring himself a hot cup of joe was inspiring him to take action.

Okay, so the coffee wasn't that hot. And it poured out of the pot at an almost slug-like pace. But it was refreshing to get his mind off of things. After all, how was he supposed to know that Steve from sports was gonna be a father or that Teri from internationals was cheating on her boyfriend? Was it really expected of him to do so much? The looks of surprise he had received around the coffee pot, only a few hours before answered that last question in the affirmative.

Fortunately it was a bit late in the morning for a bunch of people to be crowded around the coffee pot now, so he was left relatively alone, only a couple of interns gossiping a few feet behind him. He grimaced as he took a sip- though whether it was because of the taste of the drink or the conversation, he wasn't sure. He really didn't care for gossip.

The sound of his son's name made him go stiff. Casually, he drained his coffee cup and returned to refill it, this time drawing closer to the three girls speaking. One of them- blonde, busty, and blue-eyed- noticed him and shot him an alluring smile. Or what would have been one, were he not already in love with someone else.

Curious about their conversation, however, he returned with a dazzling smile of his own, and a slight wave. The other girl elbowed her friend and snickered, all three giggling conspiratorally. They inched their way towards him, and Clark, instead of backing away, he moved slyly closer, and in an effort to reach a napkin, tripped slightly and fell closer. He grinned sheepishly as the blonde girl grabbed his elbow and helped him regain his stability. "Th-thanks," he started, stumbling over his words a little bit. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything p-personal," he gestured at the three of them, who glanced at each other curiously. "Don't mind me," he added with another flashy grin.

They giggled slightly in response. "It's hardly personal, Mr. Kent," the dark haired girl spoke up first. "Just some harmless office gossip and a fair amount of curiousity, that's all."

"Oh, really?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. _God, did I just do that?_ Clark was supposed to be anything but coy and flirtatious. He was supposed to be normal- no, invisible- not hitting on young girls to pry any information about his son out of them. Yet somehow, he couldn't stop. "Anything interesting?"

"As a matter of fact," the blonde drew closer and whispered conspiringly, "There is. Do you know Miss Lane over there?" She gestured to the desk where Clark knew Lois was sitting, frustratedly typing up an article that she had no interest in. She could barely stop complaining to him about it the past two days.

"Lois? Well, yeah. We've been b-best friends and partners for years," he shrugged casually. "W-why?" he asked, curiousity getting the better of him.

The third girl's eyes finally lit up as the significance of what he just said sunk in. "If you guys were as close as you claim to have been, then maybe you can fill us in on some gaps..." she practically purred at him.

_Uh-oh. Red alert, Kent. Get outta here._ He suddenly wished he had listened in from a distance, as he very well could have- but that was an invasion of privacy, he had thought. But even that was better than having these women ask him personal questions about his relationship with Lois (in either personna) and throwing themselves at him. "Uhh," he managed to croak out. "S-s-sure."

"Oh, hands off, Lindsey. Clark Kent's not that type of guy," the brunette remarked with a frustrated roll of her eyes.

Clark felt himself reddening and growing rather heated. The girl, Lindsey, pouted slightly, and the blonde decided to pick up the questioning. "Anyways, we were just talking about her recent split with Richard."

"I don't know why she left him- she had everything a girl could possibly want- the house, the man, the job and the kid," the brunette picked up.

"What I don't get is why Perry hasn't fired her yet. She walks all over his nephew, promises to marry him, has a kid with him, and then dumps him- and she still keeps her position as the star reporter! So not fair."

Directed at the blonde chick came the next reply. "Are you kidding me, Josie? Perry White? Fire Lois Lane? You know she's like a daughter to him- besides, who in their right mind would fire Lois- she's one of the greatest investigative reporters known on the planet, she has an in with Superman, somehow, and not to mention the fact that she would kill Perry before the week was up. Join up over at the Star, write a scathing article about the Planet and everyone's dirty little secrets here, and then personally come over and shoot Perry White in the face. You know how she is," Lindsey had finally recovered herself enough to join the conversation.

Clark stood flabbergasted. In under half a minute, these girls had covered nearly every important, public facet to Lois Lane's relationships, without seeming to stop and think or even take a breath. Didn't humans need to breathe more often than he did? He was an alien, for god's sake! This shouldn't have been so difficult. Even with his increased speed and thoguht capabilities, Clark was having trouble keeping up. He managed a slight smile at Lindsey's rather accurate impression of Lois, despite his obvious confusion. The brunette spoke next, thinking that now would be the perfect time to drag Clark into this mess.

"I still say she was wrong to leave him. Clark, did you know Richard before you left? How close were they?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind part of him registered the fact that his mouth was hanging open and his face was set in an expression of surprise. Probably the same part of him that would later come to realize that what he was about to soon say something that would change his relationship with Lois forever. "U-uhhh," he tried, but failed miserably.

"Hannah, come on, give the guy a break. He's obviously having a hard time keeping up," Josie chided.

_Keep up?_ Clark had never had an issue keeping up before. Ever.

"N-no, you guys just caught me off-guard that's all." He stammered, pulling nervously at his tie, hoping they wouldn't notice.

They did. And they closed ranks.

"Well then?" Hannah asked, nothing if not persistent.

They waited expectantly, hanging on his lips- figuratively, though the expressions in Josie and Lindsey's faces might have expressed a desire to hang there otherwise. "Um," he began. "Actually, I didn't even know Richard before I left. Neither did Lois. I only just met him when I came back- the only person I'd ever heard about him from was occasionally Mr. White- and only at a few social events. He never expressed the desire to set Lois up with him or something." The image of Perry pushing Lois towards another man came to his mind, and he found it bothered him more than it probably should have.

Unfortunately, Clark's feelings weren't as masked as he believed them to be. All three girls picked up on it simultaneously, and shared a quick, meaningful glance with each other, their eyes communicating as though they had telepathy. Clark would have given the world to have that power right then and there, to know what they were thinking. Though in hindsight, he should have seen the trouble coming. But hindsight is twenty-twenty anyways.

"But," Lindsey broached the subject first, "Jason's five years old. Richard would have to have known Lois at least a little bit before you left- in fact, probably a long while beforehand. And she's your best friend- how would she have never told you?"

Again, Clark had to fight off that feeling of alarm growing inside him. _Uh-oh._ He had said too much. They'd figured it out. All of it. And if, or when, the truth came out that Superman had a son, he would be under suspicion. Immediately. He flushed and shuffled his feet a bit, trying to compose himself. "I was her friend, not her keeper," he spoke, trying to mask the pain in his voice with humor. When he just wanted to tell them that Richard had never known Lois like he had. That he hadn't known Lois then because Clark had; that he, Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman was Jason's biological father. And he wanted in this instant to run now more than ever before.

Surprisingly, Superman was rescued. By the one person who had continually rescued him from his own demise on numerous occasions.

"Hey Clark, how's the coffee?"

He let out a silent sigh of relief before answering the beautiful voice that had spoke his name. Is this what it felt like to the people whom he rescued? Weak at the knees, desperately wishing she'd just say his name again?

"Same as usual, Lois," he spoke dryly, the sparkle in his eyes the only thing that gave away his deadpan features.

"That bad, huh? Why don't you and I grab a cup while we go chase down our next lead then?"

He frowned. "Our next lead? Lois, are you just rounding me up into this story because you don't want to have to write it up?" He was well aware of her many tactics.

"What?" she seemed genuinely puzzled for a moment as she scrambled through her purse, searching for and finally locating her voice recorder and pulling it out with a victorious grin. "Oh, no. That story's crap anyways- I know it, you know it, even Perry knows it. I can spin crap in my sleep. So I'm doing something more positive right now."

"Disobeying Mr. White?" he frowned at her.

She smiled back sweetly. "It's called taking initiative, Smallville. Now come on, let's go before he catches us."

They took off in a whirlwind- as Lois was commonly referred to throughout the bullpen- with Clark turning back to give the three interns a polite wave and a broad smile. For a while they giggled at his awkwardness, how easy he was to push over, and the fact that he had been rather suprisingly easy to flirt with. And he had flirted back. Then came the big question.

"So, who here believes 'Smallville's' very faked little spiel on Lois Lane's life? Because I think there's something much more to it than 'best friends' or partners on some stories. . ." Josie let her sentence trail off at another fit of giggles.

* * *

**A/N:** Tada! T.T

Im hoping to continue this, because i like the feel of where its heading. hope you enjoyed it! Please lead feedback!


	2. Information

**A/N:** I'm liking this, so I'm sticking with it. :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Never will.

* * *

Lois hated Perry White. Hated. Him. With a passion. Why would he give her a piece like this? Mindless crap. . . He knew very well that she liked to be out there, looking danger in the eye, and kicking it in the balls. It made her feel better about herself, even when she had to resort to plan b, which in her case almost always included one of two people: Clark Kent or Superman. Strange how she never thought of Richard in that way. But the more she had realized that she hadn't loved him, the more she realized a lot of things that she had deluded herself into thinking about the man she had nearly married. Jason wasn't his son- something she had known before, but had shut down within her. She didn't love him. And the biggest lie to herself: she had convinced herself that she had even needed him.

What bull crap.

What she had been noticing most now was what she had gone without for five years. It was like for five years she was dead inside, or sleepwalking through her life. Now, she had just woken up from a rather uneventful dream to find she had her old life back, for the most part. She hadn't realized how much she missed it.

She had missed waking up in the morning wondering where her day might take her. With Richard, she had always known that she would end up back home, in bed next to him.

She missed the thrill of watching Superman fly through the sky- and on occasion, being upu there with him. To see such a powerful man, to be able to know that no matter what exploits she might go on, he would be there for her. Now more than ever.

And the revelation she had found most surprising: she had missed Clark Kent. Yes, bumbling, stuttering, mild-mannered hack from Smallville, Kansas. A boy-scout, a good ol' American citizen, who couldn't be caught doing anything wrong or suspicious, ever. Much as he had gotten on her nerves before, he was her friend. Her best friend, even. She had missed the days when it had just been her, Clark and Jimmy, sitting at their desks in the Planet past midnight, conspiring about how they were going to bring in the next story. Before she had broken up with RIchard, she had gotten a brief reminder of what it felt like to work with Clark- and it had felt good. But Richard's being there threw things off a little. She knew Clark wasn't naturally outgoing- being the shy farmboy he was, he hadn't made fast friends with Richard. Friendly, yes, but not friends.

Not like he had been with her.

Finding herself drifting off again, Lois squinted and frowned back at her computer screen. This was the stupidest story she had ever had to write. Mindless fluff that was undeserving of Lois Lane's byline atop it- it could hardly be called news. She had seriously considered calling over one of the interns and having one of them write it up for her- but that idea was even less pleasing. There was no way she was going to let one of those new ditzy bimbos write some crap up under her name- it would make her look bad. Glancing over at the said subjects of her wrath, she found the three recent Planet additions giggling and talking. Then she did a double-take.

Talking with. . . _Clark_?

Clark tripped, and the blonde bimbo helped him up. He smiled at her- he really did have an amazing smile, Lois thought to herself. She saw the one brunette girl flip her hair over her shoulder as she said something- whose name was Hannah, she remembered.

Were they. . . _flirting with him?_ She would have never believed what she saw next unless she had seen it with her own two eyes- and even now she was doubting what happened. Clark smiled- no, grinned- and waggled his eyebrows playfully back at the girls as he said something in reply.

Her jaw dropped, and she promptly turned back to face the computer screen, pounding angrily at the keyboard. _Oh my god,_ she thought to herself. _Who would have thought _that_ would happen?_ Suddenly it hit her, as she rewatched the scene in her head, what had truly happened. She had gotten it wrong. While the girls were eyeing him beforehand, surveying him with the eye of a typical woman, it was not they who made the first move.

Clark was flirting with _them_.

She groaned as she realized what he had done. _Smooth, Kent_. He had purposely, and in hindsight, rather gracefully tripped into their way, then allowed the blonde bimbo to help him up by the elbow. She rolled her eyes, practically seeing the checklist running through his head. "Get girls to notice me? Check. Establish physical contact? Check." She sighed. Men were so predictable.

He seemed to be enjoying himself, speaking and smiling genuinely with the giddy girls.

So much for Clark not making friends easily. He seemed to be doing just fine.

Then another girl, Lindsey, got a little too close to him, and Clark turned about a billion different shades of red. Uh-oh. More than he asked for, she thought? For a moment, while the girls were talking amongst themselves, Lois thought she saw his face go fearful. But who knows what that could have meant.

They were ganging up on him, and Clark was beginning to look like he was gonna run and jump out a window or something. She sighed. As much fun as it was watching him squirm, she supposed she should go rescue him.

He visibly relaxed at the sound of her voice, and fell back into routine with her, only asking a few pesky questions before heartily consenting to go with her on this only slightly-imaginary interview.

When they got in her car, Lois sighed audibly, shaking her head. "Oh, Clark, what am I supposed to do with you? And here I was thinking how much different you were from other men, and then you go and pull a stunt like that," her tone was frustrated but the smile on her face gave her away.

Clark's eyes widened. "What? Oh, you mean you think I was. . . oh. No, Lois. I know what it may have looked like, but I wasn't flirting with them." He continued at the quzzical arch of her eyebrow. "Although I'm not going to lie, I did enjoy the attention." She swatted him lightly on the arm and he grinned, before his features returned to normal. "Anyways, I was actually snooping for information, if you must know."

"Oh, really? And did that information happen to be printed across Josie's shirt? Cause you sure seemed to be looking there a lot," Clark's face contorted into a look mixed with equal parts horror and guilt. She could practically see the thoughts running through his mind: _she saw me do that? I only looked twice!_ "Clark, it's no big deal. You're a man, it's to be expected. Although I must admit, it was a little bit unexpected, coming from you- normally you're so gentlemanly-"

"I had to flirt to get any information out of them. I am an investigative reporter you know, Lois. I know how to act well enough to get my sources to speak. These girls just happened to respond to flattery more than reason. And after that big faux pas of mine this morning-"

"I still can't believe you said that to Teri's boyfriend. The look on his face when you told him "gee, I've heard a lot of good things about you, Jake," and he turned around and told you his name was Phillip- and then you _still_ insisted that you thought his name was Jake and you thought you'd seen him just the other day around the office, and by the way, you don't really look like him." She cast him a scathing look.

Clark seemed to sink into his seat. "I'm not big into gossip," he retorted bitterly.

"Why not? Like you said before, you're a reporter. All we do is report news, and before it's news someone has to hear about it from somewhere. So in a way, we just reaffirm the effects of said gossip." He still looked uncomfortable with the idea. "Lemme guess, small town Kansas kid got picked on and rumors were spread about him a bit too much for his tastes?"

He looked utterly horrified, then dejected. "Yes," he mumbled. She practically laughed.

"Clark, I don't know what you think people would be gossipping about you for. No offense, but you're not exactly the most interesting person to gossip about."

"And that's the way I like it," he spoke quietly.

There was a pause before Lois finally realized he hadn't told her what he had gone over there to talk about in the first place. "So. . . what did prompt you to go mingle all of the sudden?"

"Well, number one, I was trying to save face, get back in on the game."

"Clark, you were never really "in" that game. What else? What information?"

"Well, I heard them mention your name, and I wanted to make sure they weren't saying anything bad about you. You're my friend Lois, I was trying to stick up for you, find out what they knew- I mean, what they were spreading around."

Suddenly Lois's eyes narrowed. "What did they say?"

"Nothing, really. It was just kind of awkward. They were mainly commenting on Richard and you, and your split," he trailed off at the very still form of Lois next to him. "Lois?"

She breathed in deeply, reminding herself to count to ten before lashing out at Clark. If what he said was true- which she had no doubt it was, after all she had been the subject of many office rumors over the years- then she should be nice to him, for standing up for her. But she could repress all of her rage. "Those stupid, lying, little b-" she honked the horn repeatedly at the car in front of her out of frustration, although they were going the speed limit. She pretended not to notice Clark gripping the armrests to the chair tighter. "Why do they think it's any of their business? What else did they say, Clark?"

"Um, Lois, I think you-"

"What did they say, Clark?"

"L-loi-"

"TELL ME!"

He leaned away from her. "They were just asking if I knew why you dumped Richard, and how they'd have never done that. That's all."

"What else?"

"Lois, there was nothing else-"

"BS. There was something else, and I know it. I can see it in your eyes, you idiot. What else?"

"Then they asked if I knew him well from the years before I left and I may have accidentally let it slip that no one besides Perry had ever seen him before I left, and therefore I didn't even know him until recently. Then they started asking about how that was possible since Jason was five years old and I was only gone for five years and how did it feel to know you kept something that important from me, you b-best f-friend." He stopped at the iciness he felt radiating from the woman next to him.

Lois's eyes widened quickly. She knew exactly what conclusion they were jumping to long before Clark had even mentioned the not-telling-him thing. She knew it would only be a matter of time before they would all be asking questions and throwing things out there- some of which would be true. The majority of which, in all probability. She glanced at the clock on her car dashboard and promptly made her decision. "Clark, I'm hungry. I say we go to lunch, go get Jason, and then just head back to the Planet."

"What about that interview?"

"Oh, come on, Clark. There was never any real interview. I was planning on going out and chasing down a lead, but I'm not in the mood for it anymore, alright? So just save the questions."

He quieted down. "Alright Lois. Whatever you say."

They spoke very little on their way down to the new chinese take out place on twelfth street, and even on their way to pick up Jason it was eerily quiet, something the boy picked up on the instant he got in the car. Clark thought that silence was bad.

But it was nothing to compare with the silence that met them when the three of them stepped out of the elevator and into the bullpen. Together.


	3. Realization

**A/N:** Hello! Just wanted to let you know that I will be returning to "Clark vs Lex" story soon (as I have just had an epiphany of EPIC proportions) and so hopefully I can finish that and then get back to this. I will not leave anything unfinished! I like both of these stories too much to torture you so- but they're just so different, and it really depends if I'm feeling angsty or ironic that day to determine which one I will add to. XD

**Disclaimer:** {*sniff sniff*} no ownership of Superman- in either the franchise or the man himself. . . . .

* * *

The moment the elevator doors closed behind Clark and Lois, Josie, Hannah and Lindsey exchanged a quick glance.

"Well that was. . . interesting," Hannah remarked.

"I'll say," snorted Lindsey. "He didn't seem very comfortable with the topic, now did he? And come to think of it neither did Lois."

"I don't think Lois heard, but Clark sure was relieved to have gotten out of here. It all seems very suspicious."

"Do you think what he said was true? About Richard not knowing Lois before he left? Or anyone knowing him, for that matter?" Josie asked. "I mean, he did work at the London Branch, and I don't think he transferred over here until almost exactly five years ago. He could have not known her- and frankly, I'm not so sure that Jason really looks anything like Richard. That's my own personal opionon, of course-"

Lindsey cut in. "I totally agree with you! He's never looked like him to me, either! So either Lois lied to him, Richard and Lois lied to everyone, or Lois only recently became aware of the fact that Jason was really someone else's kid. Which I highly doubt, by the way."

"But who?" Hannah asked. "I mean, no offense to Lois, but she's kind of a prude, and she's a very stuck-up, no-nonsense kind of girl. The only other man I ever heard rumors about her being in love with was Superman."

"Omigosh. Superman?" Josie's eyes went wide. "That totally makes sense- can't you see it? Knocks Lois up, travels across the universe, comes back to find she's with Richard and separates them to be with his son. . . besides, if you think about it, Jason kind of looks like Superman. Brown hair, blue eyes-"

"Are you kidding me? Superman? You don't think people would have heard about something like that happening? Besides, he's an alien- I'm not sure he can even have kids. Not to mention Jason would have some sort of superpowers- and that kid's way too sickly for that!"

"But he does look a lot like him- I can definitely see Superman in him. Naughty Lois," Lindsey quirked her mouth at the thought. "There's not a girl in the world who wouldn't want to get into that man's tights. Lucky."

"Guys, come on, be realistic here. Lots of people have brown hair and blue eyes. Lois has brown hair. Richard has both brown hair and blue eyes. So does Greg Neilson from accounting, though he's much too young, and Clark Kent, and also my ex-boyfriend Frank-"

Suddenly they all stopped, quieting down as they realized it. Everything- and that meant _everything_- made so much sense that way. Clark. Clark Kent. Forget about Superman. Clark had to be the boy's father- there was no doubt about that.

"Of course," Josie murmured. "How did we not see it before?"

"I know- they look practically the same. He has Clark's eyes and facial structure, though his hair is lighter like Lois's. And that would explain his sickly state- and his slight clumsiness. The kid's already accident prone," Hannah added mindlessly.

They stood gawking in silence for a while. It was one thing to gossip about something, make conjectures about people you worked with. It was an entirely different thing when you realized you'd stumbled onto the truth.

Josie tried too place it all in some type of logical order. Clark works with Lois. Clark falls in love with Lois- or maybe they had a one night stand? Either way, Clark made love to Lois, and they had created a child. Then Clark left- though for what reasons it was anyone's guess. She had never supposed someone like Clark would be the type to run out on his pregnant girlfriend- but appearances could be deceiving, after all.

At some point they decided to go back to their jobs, and for the next hour and a half only spoke in fragments to each other. No complete, very obvious sentences that explicitly mentioned Clark as Jason's father, but rather more roundabout ones. Questions such as, "does Richard know?" and "is that why he left?" were tossed around between them. They were completely ignorant that other members of the office staff were listening in on them.

Hannah wasn't aware that they had unintentionally spread the rumor any further until she heard Steve Lombard from sports mention something about someone being a "deadbeat dad". Curious, she had turned her ear to listen in, and let a small gasp escape her as she heard Clark's name mentioned next. _Uh-oh._ They had never meant for it to get out like this- after all, they didn't even know if it was true yet (though the guilty, sinking feeling in her gut told her otherwise). What if they hadn't wanted the truth to come out? They had kept it secret for a reason? What if there was something else that had happened, that went on that they weren't aware of? How could things get so out of hand in less than two hours?

The elevator dinged, and Lindsey found herself cringing, hoping against hope that it wasn't who she thought it was. _Please don't be Lois and Clark, please don't be Lois and Clark, please. . ._

It was.

The doors opened up to reveal Lois holding Jason's hand, and Clark standing a foot or so behind them. The office fell silent as everyone's eyes seemed to rest on the threesome, the almost-family. One quick, irritated glance from Mad Dog Lane sent people scurrying back to their corners, keeping an ear out for anything suspicious, or newsworthy. Even gossip-worthy. They walked back to their respective desks, and Clark smiled at Josie politely as he set his briefcase down, but with an arched eyebrow. His expression was quizzical, as though it were to say "why is everyone staring at us?"

She flushed and turned away, hoping he wouldn't read too much into her guilt. Walking away quickly, she only stopped when she was sure he wouldn't hear her heart pounding straight through her chest. Then, once again, she heard stupid Steve Lombard's loud whisper. "Unbelievable. You were right; the resemblance is remarkable. There's no doubt in my mind: Clark Kent is-" She quickly pressed a hand over his big fat mouth and shushed him, praying silently that Clark hadn't heard, that he didn't know the whole office knew his dirty little secret. Glancing back nervously she winced at his expression.

Clark looked positively horrified.

They _knew_. They all knew, except for Lois. They knew and he hadn't told them.

_Crap_.


	4. Misinterpretation

**A/N:** Hello! this is a really short one, but there's more to come, and I felt like it was necessary to break here. Anyways, read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own superman/lois lane/perry white/jason lane/anyone or anything else i may have left out. . . .

* * *

Lois was not oblivious to the silence she encountered when they walked into the room. Nor was she oblivious to the whispers surrounding her. Over the past few weeks, since she had broken up with Richard, she had heard her name come up many-a-times in the rumor mill, and she expected no less. It was sweet that Clark cared so much about her feelings to try to find out more and protect her. But she didn't need protecting- well, only on the rare (meaning quite often) occasion that she got in trouble and needed Superman to come and rescue her.

However, Lois's name wasn't the only one to come up in the rumors she overheard, though everyone was being careful to avoid her. The surprising thing was that it wasn't the name she had expected to hear paired with hers (that of a certain strong, tights-clad alien).

It was Clark's. And more than that, it was in connection with hers. And Jason's.

She shuddered. It was weird enough that she was having some strange feelings for Clark, especially since he returned. Weirder still that Clark resembled Jason in more than the slightest way. And even weirder than that was the fact that Richard had jumped to the same conclusion as the rest of the office when she had broken up with him over Jason's parentage: was Clark Kent Jason's biological father?

She glanced over at his desk, to find him jogging his leg up and down nervously, perhaps a bit too fast. He was staring at his computer screen absentmindedly, with a noticeably haunted look in his eyes. Very blue, familiar eyes. If it weren't for Jason's incredible display of power on Lex Luthor's boat, she too would've believed she'd bore Clark's child. But then why did he look so. . . scared?

Only Clark knew the reason for his expression- no, that was a lie. Half of the office probably knew why he looked the way he did. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't repress a shudder that came over his large frame when he thought of the moment where he first knew it.

The entire office knew he was Superman.

It was obvious. The way they all avoided him, refused to look him in the eye, and then stare at him with looks of either awe or anger when they thought he wasn't looking. . . Somehow they had figured it out. And if the subtle signs hadn't been enough, there was the way Steve had practically shouted it out to the office, before Josie had covered his mouth in a panic.

He was only mildly surprised that he hadn't been approached for an interview or autograph yet.

Glancing towards Lois, it was obvious she hadn't yet heard. She would have torn his head off by now, if she knew. He could practically see it already: she would stalk over to him, kryptonite in hand, tell him off with several explitives- and promptly shove the green rock into his mouth. Or in a more sensitive place.

So that confirmed the fact that she hadn't figured it out. Yet. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then fixed it to his normal "Clark" part. No sense fueling the fire.

He sighed once more and stood up, readying himself to walk over to Lois's desk. _I can do this. I can- it's not like there's any point anymore- I'm sure she's figured it out, or she will- and if she hasn't before the workday ends, she'd hear about it on the evening news anyways._ He walked over to her desk, where she glanced up at him with a small, brooding smile. _Out with it: Lois, I'm Superman. Lois, I masquerade in brightly colored tights. Lois, I'm Jason's father- no, just stick with the truth, simple and clean. I'm Superman._

"KENT! LANE! MY OFFICE, NOW!"

He sighed again. Leave it to Perry to ruin this moment.

"Coming, Chief," Lois shouted back, then turned her attention back to Clark. "Yeah, Clark?"

He shook his head briefly, a sardonic smile playing on his lips. "No, it can wait."

Quizzically arching a brow, she turned away from him. "Alright," she spoke softly and led the way to Perry White's office.

"Have a seat," their boss coldly said. Clark felt his heart plummet. _Oh, this is bad._ "Shut the door, Kent." He felt his pulse quicken, but did as he was told. Clark's eyes briefly flitted towards the windows, but knew he had to face this.

This was it. Now they would all know that he was Superman, before he even got a chance for Lois to like him for who he was at heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! sorry its so short, but more should be coming asap! also, major epiphany for other story "clark v lex" is in writing process. . . wanna get a little but more down before posting it. . . anyways, hope you liked it! read and review! If you do, Clark promises to be there next time you need rescuing! XD


	5. Communication

**A/N:** I have to say this before I get started: The Clark Kent effect is real! Before, I never truly believed that someone could be completely unrecognizable just with a pair of glasses and a diffferent hairstyle- until my mom called me up and told me that her friends from the gym didn't recognize her with her hair down and dressed differently! Just because they said they didn't know she had curly hair! I was shocked. . . but I guess Clark gets away with it, so. . .

**Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Own. Superman. :(

* * *

"So, do either of you want to care to explain to me why it is that my entire office is buzzing about the two of you and not getting their butts in gear and writing me news articles?"

Clark cringed, Lois blanched. Perry's stare didn't waiver.

_How much does he know?_

_Can he be serious about this?_

"Perry, look, I don't know exactly what it is they're talking about, but whatever it is, it's harmless office gossip- you've never let it bother you before." Lois shrugged it off.

"Yes but it was never about my two best reporters before. Now, I need to know the truth. Clark, is it true that-"

"Perry," Clark's voice was stern and immediately commanded both his boss's attention and Lois's. "I think this is something I should probably discuss in private with Lois before I go into detail with everyone else, alright?"

Perry's eyes widened in response. _So it was true,_ he thought. Absently he nodded. "In the conference room," he gestured, in somewhat of a daze.

Clark nodded, and led Lois into the room. The second the door closed, he let his guard down, and a panicked look inhabitted his features. Lois's eyes narrowed. _What is wrong with him?_ "Clark, what's going on? Why are you so nervous? Gossip is gossip."

"Not when it's true," he muttered under his breath. Lois looked confused.

"Clark, what are you talking about? I happen to know what they're talking about, and there's no way it can be true."

It was his turn to look confused. "What?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what it is they're saying, and I don't understand what it is that has you so worked up about it. It's no big deal."

Clark was currently surveying Lois as if she were the one who was an alien. "I'm sorry?"

"Clark, come on. I know the truth. And if I'm telling you it's no big deal, then it's no big deal."

"I'm sorry. Are we talking about the same thing? Cause I think this would warrent a very different reaction if that were the case."

"What is it exactly that you think they're talking about? Cause everything I've heard about me, Jason, and you especially- it's not true. There's absolutely no way it's true." she shot back sharply.

"Lois, it is the truth."

She snorted, and muttered under her breath. "Yeah, like you're Superman or something."

"Lois, I _am_ Superman."

Silence.

The sound- or rather, lack of it- was deafening to Clark's super-sensitive ears. Any minute now she would explode with rage. She would magically pull out kryptonite from her back pocket like something out of a cartoon and kill him right then and there. He was a dead man. No, a dead Kryptonian. _Which is worse?_

"I'm sorry?" she choked out, but knew the second she looked him in the eyes. _No, no, no. . . _

He opened his mouth to speak, but promptly shut it. He didn't know what to say anyways.

Finally finding her voice once again, Lois spoke up. "Why tell me this now? In the Daily Planet conference room? Why not later on?"

It was Clark's turn to look confused again. "What do you mean? I thought you said you already knew. . . I mean, half the office knows by now. . . right?" His speech slowed as he realized that he might have made a mistake. "Don't they?" his voice was practically a whisper now.

She shook her head slowly. "N-no. That's not what the rumor was at all."

Clark groaned and slumped into a chair. He put his head in his hands and removed his glasses so as to rub the bridge of his nose. Lois had to supress a gasp that threatened to release at the sight of him- it only further affirmed the fact that he was Superman. Clark Kent- Clark geeky, "golly-gee" and "that's swell" Kent from Nowhersville- was the savior of Metropolis and the rest of the world. Was her son's father.

Suddenly the rumors took on an entirely new meaning.

Lois sighed and took a seat across from the supposed man of steel. Clark's speech was muffled through his hands spread across his face. "Wh-wh-at were they talking about then? I mean, Steve practically shouted to the office that "Clark Kent is Superman." People can't be that dense can they?"

Lois shook her head. "No, he was going to say "Clark Kent is Jason's father." I'm just glad Jason hasn't picked up on it yet- lucky Josie covered his mouth when she did."

Clark snorted. "Lucky for you and Jason, maybe. I almost flew out the window when I heard him say that."

"Clark- er, I can still call you that, can't I?" A flabbergasted look came across his features. Lois continued, babbling a bit. "It's just, I don't know what your name really is anymore. Should I call you Superman, Clark Kent- or is there something else? I mean, you travelled the world for five years- I mean, I guess you didn't, did you? You were out looking for Krypton, I guess. While we all wondered what the heck happened to our hero- then wait, where did all those postcards come from? And the stories, are those all made up? I can't sort out what's real and what's-"

He stopped her with a kiss. She stiffened in surprise. The kiss ended before she could respond, with him retreating back to the other side of the room, looking ashamed. He almost left _too_ quickly, she thought, if he wanted to keep his little secret. Even though the blinds were closed, he couldn't risk exposure, especially not now.

Suddenly she realized the burden he carried, now that she was apart of it. How hard it must be, she mused, but then he spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. You were hyperventilating, and I wasn't quite sure what to do, and you kind of. . . well, anyways. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have responded in that way, it's just. . . you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that, Lois."

"No," she broke in, not realizing she had been practically holding her breath since his kiss. "I mean, it was, um, just unexpected. Not bad," she rushed, "Just. . . not what I thought was going to happen."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Clark broke it first. "For the record, Lois, my name is Clark Kent. Well, it's Kal-El, but I never really liked my Kryptonian name as much as Clark- and anyways, I grew up as Clark Kent. I am Clark Kent. I just also happen to be Superman. I haven't been hiding the real me all this time: Clark Kent is me. Superman is. . . well, he's not a disguise, per se, but he's not exactly. . . real, you know? I had my mom send the postcards while I was away, and the stories are real. I traveled the year before college- saved a lot on airfare," he quirked his mouth at this with a slight twinkle in his eyes. His very, unnaturally blue eyes.

_How could I have never seen it?_

Lois tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. "Well, what are we supposed to do now? I mean, if they figured out so easily the connection between you and Jason, how did no one see the connection between you and Superman- or Superman and Jason, for that matter?" She shuddered.

"Well," Clark began slowly, "no one ever made the connection between Superman and myself because no one was ever looking. Superman never had anything to hide- no mask, nothing but some tights and a cape, really. And to save the world- what else could the man have time to do? Clark Kent on the other hand, was the opposite of Superman in every aspect possible. And if Jason is connected with me, then there's really no chance of him being compared to Superman."

"Unless we tell them you're not his father," understanding dawned in her eyes as she spoke. "And then they keep looking, and it comes up that I was once rumored to have a relationship with Superman, and Jason looks like Superman, and from there it's not a far jump to say that Superman looks like Clark. . ."

He nodded. "Exactly. So, I mean, I don't want to put any pressure on you or anything, but, we should probably make a decision about this. . . soon. Perry keeps glancing over at the conference room, and everyone's whispering. I can explain everything else to you later."

"How do you know that?" she asked quizzically. He gestured to his eyes and then to his ears as he put his glasses back on his face. "Oh," she realized how much he had probably overheard and seen over the years, and flushed a bit at the realization. How could she have never noticed?

"Quick question though, before we go out."

He grinned. "Shoot."

"Did you ever, you know, use your powers to eavesdrop on conversations and stuff, on the job?"

His grin only widened as they left the room and headed back to Perry's office. "Why, Lois, I have no idea what you mean."

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-da! Okay, I'm not sure how much farther I'm gonna take this, im thinking maybe another chapter or two. Let me know what you think! Clark will manage to get you an autograph from Superman. . . not that he knows who he is or anything. XD


	6. Confirmation

**A/N:** Yay! I can't believe how many people have been actually reading this story! I love the responses I've been getting, and hope they continue- tell me what you think I should do next! "Clark vs Lex" will be updated soon- hopefully in a day or so! And for those of you who review, Clark's. . . er, I mean, Superman's autographs will be coming through pm's soon (and don't you dare try and tell me they're forged!) And okay, this is a little short, but it's sweet, hopefully. Hope I didnt stray too far from the humor aspect here, but honestly, how can I make this scene really funny, without disrespecting the source? :/

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing in this chapter. Even the characters of my own creation for this fic don't even make a cameo appearance. =[

* * *

They walked back into Perry's office, with a quick glance to make sure Jason was still occupied over at Jimmy's. The first thing Perry noticed was the large grin on Clark's face.

As they seated themselves after Clark closed the door, Perry could no longer restrain himself. "So, it is true, then? Clark is Jason's biological father?"

Slowly, with a quick glance between each other, Lois nodded. "Yes. Clark is Jason's father. I didn't want to say anything really- not yet anyways. I mean, it's so soon after Richard, and especially with you, Perry- you're his Uncle, and I didn't know how you would take all this, and Clark was a little uncomfortable with how it might seem, and-"

Perry held up a hand to silence her. "I just have a couple of questions of my own first of all. Does Richard know?"

Lois nodded again. "Yes, that's why he left."

"He left you?" Perry's voice seemed to convey a tone of surprise.

"Yeah, I know. I know I should have told him before, but to perfectly honest with you Perry, I couldn't be sure Jason was Clark's- I mean, he looks a lot like Clark now, but Jason just was a baby with blue eyes and dark hair- and it's not like Richard looked so entirely different. I mean, if he had come out with red hair and green eyes or something, then yeah, he'd have something to be worried about. But neither of us really thought he was Clark's son."

Perry was used to Lois's babbling rants, and instead turned his attention to the very obviously conflicted man sitting in the chair to her side. He seemed torn between total excitement and ecstacy at the fact that he finally could tell people he had a son- and extreme guilt for not having been there for the first five years of his son's life. For Lois during those years.

Perry cast a dubious glance towards Clark. "And you left for five years without even coming by to see your kid? Just traveling the world, not a care in the world, leaving Lois behind to care for your kid? I hope you know everything she went through with Jason."

Clark looked mollified at this. "N-no! Perry, if I had any idea that Lois was pregnant before I left, I would never have gone. You know that- it wasn't as though I ran out on my pregnant girlfriend or something. I sincerely did not know she was carrying my son. And I regret terribly that I wasn't there for her when she was pregnant or afterwards." He paused, gathering himself for what he was going to say next. This would undeniably make his intentions clear to both Lois and Perry. "But I'm here now. And I will always be around for them."

The emotion was thick in his throat- and Perry could sense both the pride and guilt radiating from the smalltown farmboy. But beyond that, he radiated a sort of firm confidence- kind of like a fierce, protective embrace of Lois. He recognized that for perhaps the first time in his life, Clark Kent was being assertive, standing up for himself- and it impressed Perry White. It was like for a moment, Clark became an entirely different person- like he felt like he could own the world, save it from complete destruction, and take down Lex Luthor all at once. Something about this side of Clark made sense, Perry thought, but the thought was elusive. Brushing it off, he didn't want to press the matter; it was obviously a sensitive topic for the both of them, and honestly, he was happy for them. He was determined to be. No matter what.

"I know that, Clark. And I'm genuinely happy for you two. To be perfectly frank, I think you two are well-suited. And Jason will have the finest parents I know- and the best reporters. I'm mildly surprised at Richard for running out so fast- but I can't say what's right for him. He's his own man. But anyways, I'm proud of you two. Congratualtions."

Lois gave her boss a strong smile, despite her teary eyes. Clark took her hand quite possessively and gave it a slight squeeze. Very slight, Lois thought, considering his strength.

"Thank you, Perry," he finally said. "You have no idea what this means to me- to us."

Perry nodded. "I just had to know. And as far as those vultures out there go, what do you want to say or not say to them?"

"I think," Lois began slowly, collecting her thoughts. "I think we should probably talk to Jason about all this first. We haven't really had time to talk to him about all this and the changes yet. I promise we'll tell them tomorrow if you want."

Perry shook his head. "It has nothing to do with me, Lois. Whatever you two feel comfortable with- and Jason, of course. You don't have to tell them anything, if you don't want."

"No," Clark spoke fiercely once again to Perry, reminding him of something or someone else. Clark kept his eyes transfixed on Lois's. "I think it's best to clear the air, not let any more rumors swirl around. For all our sakes. Goodness only knows what they'd say next- and we have Jason to think about. The matter needs to be cleared so that his feelings aren't damaged on the matter."

Perry nodded, all of it suddenly sinking in. "Well, I can't tell you how happy I am for you two. I guess Jason won't be losing his father, after all." He gave a weak sort of smile as the two of them walked out of his office, smiling and briefly holding hands. But he couldn't help feeling the pang of hurt that clawed at his heart.

Jason had been his nephew. He was Uncle Perry. And he was the boy's number one babysitter. While he doubted any of that would really change, he couldn't help the feeling of loss that surfaced. He would by no means love the boy any less- he would always care for Jason as though he were related to him by blood. Not by wishing. Just cause he wasn't Richard's son didn't mean that he wouldn't care about him.

That was another thing that bothered him. Richard. Richard had acted as Jason's father for the first five years of his life. He knew for a fact that his nephew loved Jason as much as a real father would, and much like Perry, his affections wouldn't change. But he had ran out on Lois after discovering Clark was the father? That was devestating news, sure, but worth giving everything up?

He looked out at his newsroom and stared at Clark, who was having a hard time controlling his facial features. If he kept grinning like that, he was likely to split his face in two. Between his excitement and Lois's serene expression, Perry knew that- despite any personal difficulties- this was ultimately the best choice for them all.

Perry finally allowed himself a grin of his own. Yes, this would work out alright.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so it's short, a little bitter, and not very funny at all, but what else could I have done? Leave everything perfectly normal and have Perry just take it all in stride? I mean, yeah, I guess I could have, but . . . meh. . . not much fun in that. Anyways, please reivew! And I swear I will stay on top of Clark and make sure he sends those autographs from Superman (hehe, anyone heard of freud? XD ). And tell me how much longer this should go on!


	7. Interrelation

**A/N:** Hello! I'm baaaaaccccckkkk! Alrighty, it's been a couple of weeks and I finally decided to come back to this story with more- now that I've got an idea of where to take this... and so I'll probably be adding a few more chapters to this- I want to get around to almost everyone's pov. Anyways, in case I didn't get a chance to thank you for your reviews before (or was unable to leave you a message): Thank you all for reviewing! Will send more super-autographs for more reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Superman. I wish I could say that I've even met the guy- but I can't. I wish I worked at the Daily Planet like Lois, and got to date a superhero. And while I'm wishing, I'd also like a pony.

* * *

"Mommy, what's for dinner tonight?"

Lois shook herself out of her reverie for the first time since coming home. Her mind had wandered all day- after all, she just discovered that her best friend and the father of her son were one and the same person. Talk about mind-blowing. She couldn't seem to gather her wits at all since he had inadvertently told her the truth.

Part of her seethed with rage. He hadn't told her the truth for all these years, even upon discovering they had a son together! It was completely inexcusable behavior. Beyond that- Lois was almost positive that if she killed him right now, a jury would acquit her of her crimes. She could claim temporary insanity, after all. . . then she thought of the look on Clark's face when they told Perry the truth, how happy he was to be able to own up to the fact, how he kissed her. He kissed her. He obviously still had feelings for her, and he was concerned for her well-being: she understood the purpose of his double life, even maybe why he didn't tell her the truth. . . .

That didn't mean she still didn't reserve the right to yell at him. Oh no. That was coming.

"_Mooooomm!_" Jason's voice was petulant, and he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, munchkin. What did you want?"

He huffed irratably. "What's for _dinner_?"

"I'm not sure, honey. Clark was going to come by for dinner- I don't know if he wanted to go out to eat or eat in- we'll have to see, alright?"

Jason's eyes lit up, allowing Lois to finally see how much they looked like Clark's. Clark often wore that same expression on his face- _how could I have missed it?_

"Mister Clark's coming for dinner? Oh good! I like him, mommy. He always lets me color at his desk, even when he's off saving the w- I mean, when he's off. . . in the bathroom. Yeah. That's what he says." A somewhat guilty expression came across his features- again reminding her of Clark. Clark looked just like that when he lied, too- though always before, Lois wasn't aware that he was lying about anything. Well, maybe part of her knew- I mean, come on. How many times did a guy have to go to the bathroom in an hour? But she never seemed to think twice about it. Until now.

She shot Jason a stern glare. "You know?"

He looked innocently up at her. "Know what?"

_God, I can't seem to get Clark's face out of my head,_ Lois thought as she looked into what were very obviously Clark's features, and not hers nor Richard's by far. "You know he's Superman?" Her tone was no longer questioning, but more a statement of the fact.

Jason looked relieved. "Yeah. I know. I think Mr. Clark's being silly. I told him anyone could figure it out. He didn't think you knew!" He laughed at the idea.

Lois was torn between her feelings of anger and feelings of. . . anger. Not at Jason- he was just a kid. But Clark-

Clark had lied to her. Made her fall in love with him. Done something with her mind so she didn't remember anything. Lied to her again. Abandoned her with child. Came back, and then continued doing what he did best: lying to her. Clark Kent was- he was such an- Clark-

Kryptonite. She needed kryptonite.

Clark had told her little boy before telling her. Her son, the five year old- and _not_ the woman who bore his child? Who else did he trust enough to tell? She gritted her teeth in rage- wondering for a brief moment if he could hear her doing so from this distance- and gathered herself enough to question her son more.

"When did he tell you this, Jason?"

"He didn't." Jason appeared pleased with himself- a smug sort of look that was definitely not Clark's beaming up at her.

"He didn't?" She couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

"Nope. I knew it the first day I saw him. He was standing there, and then a picture of Superman was on the tv behind him. When did you know? Cause you treat them differently. . ." Suddenly Jason grew suspicious. "I didn't just tell you, did I? Mister Clark would be mad."

Lois chuckled lightly, ruffling his hair. Another one of her features. "No, he told me today. Don't worry, you're safe." Then she grew serious. "But Jason? I don't ever want to catch you lying to me again, understand? No more lies."

"Except for this one, right? 'Cause nobody else can know Superman is really Mister Clark?"

Lois smiled sadly. "Right, munchkin. That's a secret you must keep, no matter what. But I wish you told me sooner."

"He said he was planning on telling you, but he's kinda busy."

At that, Lois genuinely laughed. "I know, honey, I know. Why don't you go play until Clark gets over here, alright?"

He gave his mother a quick hug before running back into his room. Lois smiled, but it was overshadowed by the thought that Clark hadn't told her. She'd have to have a long conversation with him about that- a lot of them. But dinner could come first.

At that precise moment the doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts once again. She walked up to the door, releasing a slight sigh before she opened it with a forced smile. "Hi, Clark. Come on in."

"Thanks," a perplexed look entered into his eyes as he walked through the entryway. "You okay, Lois?"

"Fine. Never better. You?"

"I'm swell, but then why were you sighing before you opened the door for me?"

She glared at him, and he took it as the signal to shut up. "We'll talk about it after dinner, Clark." Clark couldn't figure out if he was just imagining the venom in her voice when she spoke his name or not. They had left the office on relatively good terms.

"Sorry," he muttered, before being attacked by an excited five-year-old.

"MISTER CLARK!" he shouted as he ran into him perhaps a little bit too quickly- he arched an eyebrow at Lois, who merely shrugged in response. "You're here! Do you wanna see my new drawings? Ooh! I almost forgot! I got some new toys, too! I figure you'd like it, since you probably know who it is- I'll be right back!"

With that the boy sped off to his room to rummage through his closet in search of his new Batman toy. Lois shouted after him. "Come on, Jason! We don't have time. We're gonna go out to eat in a couple of minutes."

Clark placed a gentle hand on her arm to stop her. "Lois, it's alright. Really. Let him have his fun. Besides, I'm always okay with spending more time with him."

She could see the joy in his eyes, and her heart lifted out of its gloomy depths in the slightest. She was about to respond when the phone rang. She sighed again and stomped off to go pick it up. "Sorry. . . Hello? Oh hi, mom. No, mom. Listen, I'm kind of busy and stressed right now. . ."

Clark chuckled slightly, shaking his head, when Jason reappeared with several of his toys in his arms. "Look, Mister Clark! Mommy's on the phone right now, so we can make a mess. And if she gets mad, you can always clean it up really fast, right?" He looked up at Clark with big, hopeful, pleading eyes.

Slightly flustered by the gift of babbling that his son had obviously inheritted from his mother, and warmed by the amount of hope and reverence that was in his eyes, he nodded. "Uh, sure. Whatever you say. Now what toy did you want to show me?"

Jason smiled and laid them all out on the floor. "Okay, you see this one? This one's you- here, you can hold him if you want- and this is Batman." He dropped his voice an octave in order to sound like the caped vigilante, before raising it again to normal to provide the commentary. "He's new. My grandma gave him to me last weekend. And he loves to fight crime, only different from you, 'cause Batman doesn't have any real superpowers. . ."

Clark practically beamed at the boy as he went on to explain the adventures his army of superheroes went on daily. Clark never thought he could feel like this- so happy and content just sitting on the rug with his little boy, listening to stories about himself and his friends- whether real or imaginary- and playing along with him.

Lois finally managed to hang up the phone on her mother after a long and irritating conversation about who her guest was (which she refused to tell) and what they were planning on doing (just taking Jason out to dinner). She sighed once more, walking back into the living room with a grimace on her features.

When she saw them, her heart soared. Higher than Superman could have flown her, even.

Jason and Clark were playing together on the carpet, with Jason's superhero action figures- Clark waving around a figurine of himself in a flying motion while Jason landed Batman with a swooping gesture.

Her son's voice lowered. "Superman, we must stop the Joker from 'sploding the Circus!"

Clark smiled. "We'll get him Batman! You know he wouldn't hurt any clowns!"

Jason scowled. "That's not how Superman talks! You should know that! Talk like you usually do. Besides, it's okay if he hurts the clowns, you see, 'cause Superman _and_ Batman both hate clowns, and later, when Joker actually does 'splode it, the clowns are the only ones who get hurt- and then the heroes get the Joker and save the day! Go on, start over. Don't be scared." His son encouraged him.

Clark's expression was one full of humor and surprise. He cleared his throat, made his expression stern and, much like Jason had been trying to do for Batman, dropped his voice a couple of octaves lower than normal- er, lower than normal for Clark. It was pretty much regular for Superman. "Don't worry, Batman. We'll get the Joker. Even if he does 'splode a couple of clowns."

That caused a riot of laughter to explode from both boys, and Lois laughed along with them. Clark looked up at her with a grin, and she couldn't help but return it. It was wonderful to see father and son, so alike, interacting in such a relaxed, playful manner. Then she finally felt she had to interrupt. "Alright, you two. Clean it up. Where would you guys like to go for dinner?"

Jason's eyes lit up. "Mexican food! I want burritos!"

"Now, Jason, let's see what Clark would like to eat first, alright? Maybe he just had burritos or something."

Clark shrugged. "Actually, that sounds pretty good to me, Lois. I haven't had good Mexican food in a long time- a really long time. I'm not even sure the places I know would still be in business."

"Wait. You had burritos with us at the Planet a few weeks ago,"

Clark looked up at her innocently, as though he wasn't aware of the fact. "Um. . . that was Mexican food? I thought it was just some sort of veggie wrap." Jason snickered at Lois's frown. "Come on. You know what I meant. It just feels lie it's been forever since I've had good Mexican food. It's an expression."

Lois's expression faltered, remembering everything in that one moment. She brightened her smile a few notches in order to cover it up. "No, I'm not offended. It probably has been a _very _long time." Clark's features fell briefly, before returning to normal. _Quick recovery_, Lois thought. "Alright. Jason, put your toys away."

He pouted, looking to Clark more like his mother than anything in that moment. "Can Mister Clark help me? He's really fast!"

Clark was about to help when Lois spoke up. "No, honey. I'd like to talk to Clark for a little bit first, alright?" Lois watched both father and son's expressions fall simultaneously- Jason at not getting super-help with cleaning, Clark for the scolding he was likely to receive.

Jason huffed indignantly and gathered his toys into his arms with painstaking slowness, deliberately irritating his mother. Both Lois and Clark saw each other in him at that moment- the stubbornness. Finally he walked off, trodding heavily.

When he was out of earshot, Lois turned to Clark, who still wore a goofy smile on his face as he watched his son through the walls putting away his toys. Lois sighed, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Clark? Hi there. You gonna talk to me now?"

Clark refrained from sighing. "Sorry, Lois. It's just. . . he reminds me so much of you. Looks like you, too." He grinned.

"Are you kidding me? All day I've been wondering how I could have never seen it- there's so much of you in him. He has your eyes, your looks- even some of your expressions and mannerisms. Did you hear him lower his voice to imitate Batman just now? Like you did with your Superman voice? He's just like you."

Clark's grin widened, but there was a shadow that entered into his eyes. "What- er, rather, when do you want to tell him? We're gonna have to tell the Planet soon, and I don't want to risk him overhearing something, or hating us because we didn't tell him."

Lois paused before speaking, not so much to gather her thoughts but rather out of fear of what she had to do- what they had to do. "We'll tell him after dinner. Together. Give him a little more time." She smiled then. "He already likes you."

Clark frowned humorously. "Of course he does. I'm Superman, remember?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Lois laughed lightly. "Well, yeah, but I meant he likes _you_. Clark Kent. Not just the flying-superhero-with-a-cape thing. He likes who you are at the office. You wouldn't believe how many stories he comes home with about what he did at Mister Clark's desk today."

Clark positively beamed. He opened his mouth, but promptly shut it. He had nothing to say to that. He didn't need to say anything. The look in his eyes said it all- and Lois needed no interpretation.

Suddenly Jason came skipping out happily. That seemed a little too suspicious for Lois's tastes. "Okay! I'm ready!" he shouted.

Lois narrowed her eyes as though she were the one with the x-ray vision. "You don't have anything with you, do you?"

"Hmm?" Jason feigned ignorance.

"Jason. . ." her tone was one of warning. "You know you can't bring any toys to the restaurant. Put it back."

"But mom!" He glanced over at Clark pleadingly, and Clark had to avert his gaze. "Mister Clark, you think it's okay, don't you?"

"Sorry, buddy. That's your mom's decision. You should listen to her."

"But-"

"No buts, munchkin. Now hand it over." Lois held out her hand to her son as he slowly dragged it out of his pocket, handing over the Batman toy reluctantly. Lois nodded as she set it down on the table. "That's better. Now come on."

Lois didn't catch the mischevious look that stole across her son's features- but Clark did. Frowning, he quickly scanned the boy's other pocket. "Jason. . ." he groaned. "Um, Lois? I believe he still has. . . um, me, I guess- stolen away in his other pocket."

She stared at him funnily for a moment before realizing. She briefly touched the temple of her forehead and gestured to Clark's glasses. He nodded knowing what she meant by her hand signals. "Jason, put Superman down."

Jason sulked as he pulled the other toy out of his pocket and set him back on the table next to Batman. Clark smiled at his son. "Don't worry, kiddo. You know what? It's much more fun to be carried by Superman than it is to hide Superman inside your pocket. And it's easier for all of us." Jason's eyes lit up as Clark scooped him up in his arms and carried him out the door. Jason put his arms out like he was flying for a moment before settling against Clark's chest, completely taken and at ease. Lois giggled to herself, her heart flooded with warmth at seeing the two get along so well.

Somehow, even at a stressful time like this, Clark Kent could still save the day.

* * *

**A/N:** And... fade out! Yay! Alright, so tell me the truth... what did you think? I wanted some father/son bonding time in their for Clark, and so Lois might soften up a bit later on... but we'll see. I still wanna make this funny. If you have any suggestions or ideas, I will gladly respond to them! And Clark will continue to send Superman's John Hancock via private messaging if you leave a review!


	8. Explanation

**A/N:** Yay! More! Okay, so this section is sad and happy and sweet all in one (like a giant lollipop- makes you happy, it's so sweet, makes you sad/sick, but as you near the end, you always reflect, "that was a good lollipop" and your happy again!) - yes, I just compared a chapter in a story to a lollipop. What about it? Anyways, hope you enjoy! And **Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I am currently out of lollipops, which is slightly depressing. Slightly more depressing is the fact that I also don't own anything related to Superman at this moment, either.

* * *

Clark bit his lip fiercely in the passenger seat of the car as Lois for once did not barrel down the road back to her apartment. She must have been as nervous as he was- she was actually going a little bit _under_ the speed limit! They had eaten a wonderful dinner, together as a family for the first time, perfectly aware that they were perhaps going to wreck their little boy's life forever.

Clark forced himself to stop his relentless attack on his bottom lip when he tasted his own blood. It was rare that he ever saw his own blood. Ever. Wasn't there an English war general who whenever he was in battle would bite his lip until it bled? Cromwell or something like that? _Yeah, think about that. Think about history facts, Clark. Not the havoc you're about to wreak on a five year old's world. Plain old, generic facts._

At that moment Lois finally parked the car and unclicked so as to help Jason out. He took her hand quietly and both he and Clark followed her up the stairs to her apartment. Even Jason could sense the unrest between them- at some point during dinner he'd picked up ono the rift, and had been unusually quiet since then. But neither Clark nor Lois had picked up on their son's suddenly sullen attitude.

They entered the apartment and Jason immediately sought to avoid the tension by running for the tv, grabbing his two action figures as he ran past. Lois sighed as she led Clark into the kitchen.

"So Lois, what's the plan here? I mean, we just come out and tell him, or should we give him a talk or something- I mean, he's the son of two reporters. He's not gonna just accept it all- he will have questions."

"You think I haven't thought of that already? Believe me, I've run through every possible scenario imaginable, and I'm still stuck at square one. There's no judging how he'll react: anger, sadness, happiness, super-powered rage. . ."

"Maybe it's too soon for this, Lois. I mean, the kid's barely gotten used to the idea of my existence, let alone-"

"I know, but it's not like we have much of a choice, do we? I mean, everybody at the Planet practically already knows. What if someone decides to say something in front of him? Or if he overhears something mean about you or me, or even himself? Not everyone is sensitive to the needs of others, Clark. Not like you are."

"I have to be, Lois. That's sort of my job."

"One of them. You know how the Planet works. You experienced the more ruthless side of the rumor mill just today!"

"Was it really only all this morning?" he muttered more to himself.

"Yes, and that's why we're in this situation. Do you realize how much easier this would be if you had just leave those sluts to their gossipping- you practically _told_ them that Richard didn't know the whole story!"

"What, you don't think they would have figured it out on their own? And besides, the only reason you found out I was even Superman was because of today's incidents. Ever consider that? You wouldn't know anything else about me right now other than the fact that I was you geeky, lame partner!"

"Are you saying that you would have never told me that you were really Superman? It was all just some ploy the whole time to hide it from me?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Lois, you know that. I'm just saying that you wouldn't realize that you had the opportunity to be with your crush and you would have treated me like dirt like you hve in the past- cause I'm just Clark Kent! What's he going to do?"

"Clark, you know very well that's not true! We have always been friends, best friends even! Why do you have to go and twist things around until they're unrecognizable?"

"Like you didn't treat Superman different from everybody else? Have you ever thought Lois that I might just want to be Clark sometimes? That I wish I could just give up on Superman because, hey, he's a superstar and there's no hope of me ever being like him!"

"You ARE him!"

"Fat lot of good that does me!"

"Have you ever realized that I treated Clark different from Superman because he was my friend? Sure, I trusted Superman with my life, but Clark- he was my best friend. I trusted him with my soul. I told Clark more deeply personal things than I ever told Superman, because I liked Clark. I realized after you returned just how much I missed you; and after Richard left, I loved the old routine we fell back into. It felt. . . wonderful. Safe, fun, exciting, and new, all at once. I really liked you, Clark. I still do. It's just. . . I don't know. I guess it's become somewhat of a stressful situation now. I don't know what I'm saying."

Clark stood very still in the echo of Lois's words. If she had meant what she said. . . if that meant what he thought it did. . . he reached his hand out and placed it gently on her shoulder. "Lois," he began, but she cut him off, brushing his hand away.

"Maybe you should just go. We can sort this out some other time."

Clark felt his gut clench up. He could not let this opportunity slip away from him, not now, not so close. . . But if that's what Lois wanted, then-

"No!" a small voice cried out from behind him, and as Clark turned to face it, the source of that voice was suddenly latched firmly on to his leg. "No, Mister Clark, don't leave! Please, mommy, don't make him leave! I don't want him to go like Daddy did!" Jason burried his face into Clark's suit pants, and muffled his tears there, though both Clark and Lois could hear him crying.

Clark slowly loosened his son's death grip on his pants and bent down to his level, squatting slightly, though Lois thought for a moment he might be hovering. He pulled his son into a warm embrace. "Shh-shh. It's alright Jason, it's okay. You don't have to cry."

Clark shot a glance at Lois, one which conveyed a lot of emotion in it. Pain- a dull, aching hurt- pulsated in Clark's heart. As much as he preferred Lois being single, he really wished Richard hadn't pulled the number he had on his son and ex-fiancee. It had hurt all of them- Jason especially. How could he ever trust anyone else so easily again? Lois shot Clark a sad sort of smile, as if to grant him permission.

Well, every cloud has its silver lining.

After about a minute the boy's crying finally let up. Clark slowly drew him back so that he could look his son in the eyes- the very blue, familiar eyes. His eyes. "Jason," he began slowly. "I want you to know that I would never leave you. If I could, I would stay here with you and your mommy until the end of time. I love you both so much that I would give up everything for you. Even being Superman."

His son's reddened eyes widened in shock. "Really?" he whispered faintly.

Clark nodded. "It's the truth. Now, I don't want you to ever think for one second in a zillion years that I would abandon you. What Richard- er, your daddy did- well, it was wrong of him to do that to you. Someday maybe he'll realize it. But I promise you I will never make that mistake. So long as you and your mommy want me around, I'll always be around."

Jason hugged him once more, and Lois smiled sadly down on the two, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

Jason's voice came muffled through Clark's shoulder this time. "But why?" He stopped and turned to look at Clark, glancing back at Lois curiously. "Why do you love us?"

Clark and Lois met eyes for a brief moment before Lois decided to bend down to her son's eye level as well. "Sweetie, you know how some families are different? Like some kids at your school- some of them only have a mommy or a daddy, and some of them have two daddy's or things like that?" He nodded, and Lois continued. "Well, you're kind of like them, in a way. Technically, you have two daddy's, too."

He got a quizzical look and glanced between Clark and his mother as if she were slightly off her rocker. "What do you mean? Who's my other daddy?"

Clark smoothed down the front of his suit and met his son squarely in the eye, not quite sure what to expect. "I am, Jason."

His jaw dropped. "Mister Clark?" He glanced to his mother as though for reassurance. She nodded to him, chewing her lip slightly. "Superman's my father?"

They both nodded in unison, looking acutely uncomfortable.

"B-but, how?"

Lois suddenly flushed, and for a moment, neither knew what to say. He was much too young to understand. Suddenly struck with an epiphany, Clark spoke.

"You know, Jason, I have two fathers, too. Well, actually, almost three now."

"You do?" Jason asked. By the look on Lois's face, he could tell she had the same question.

Clark nodded in the affirmative. "Yep. My real father- my biological father, that is- was named Jor'El. He and my mother Lara were from Krypton, and I was their only son. My biological parents sent me to Earth to save me before my planet exploded. They didn't survive the explosion, but I was lucky enough to. I landed in a field in the middle of Smallville, Kansas, where I was found by my adoptive parents, the Kents. Johnathon and Martha. They were the ones who raised me to be the person I am today- and even though I wasn't really their child, because I just came to them here on earth, they still loved me like their own. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Jason slowly nodded. "I think so. So that means you are my bi-bilingual father? And daddy was my adoptive father?"

Clark smiled. "Biological father, yes."

"So is that why I can do a bunch of different things that no one else can? Because you're Superman, and you're also my daddy?"

Clark tried to blink back the tears of joy. "Yeah, buddy. That's why you're getting some superpowers, too. And that's also why I will never leave you, because I'm your father, and I love you."

"Can I just ask two more questions first?"

Clark grinned. _Just like his mother_. "Go ahead."

"Why didn't I ever meet you before if you're my father? Didn't you want to see me?"

Clark's heart plummeted. "Of course I did, Jason. But I didn't know you existed before. I left to travel through space a little before you were born, and then I was in space for five years, so I didn't get the chance to meet you until recently. If I had known you were around, I swear, I would have never left then, either."

"Okay, then. Last question." Clark smiled at his son's very adult nature, as he took up a stance like his mother, standing there thinking with his hand cradling his chin, looking very serious. Then his expression lit up. "Am I going to be able to fly?"

Clark laughed shortly and reached out to ruffle his son's hair. "Not for a while, you shouldn't."

Jason suddenly enveloped his father in a tight, warm embrace. "I love you, daddy." he whispered into his shoulder.

Clark choked, tears flowing freely down his face as he heard those words coming from his son's mouth- words he'd never dared to dream he would hear. "I love you too, Jason," he managed.

* * *

**A/N:** Awwww! Okay, send me feedback. Tip: tell me where to go from here! Inspiration comes from all places... if you help me out here, I will personally thank you at the top of my next chapter in addition to the Clark/Superman autographs you get just from leaving a review!

**... r e v i e w ...**


	9. Extrapolation

**A/N:** Hello! Ok, so I thought I would just about wrap it all up the last chapter- but luckily for you (and unluckily for my suffering hw grades), inspiration has struck in the form of several reviewers and an over-the-top imagination! Yay! I'm glad, too, cause I'm having way too much fun writing this story. Sweet and funny- not as angsty as I usually feel. Hope you enjoy, and expect more to come!

Special thanks go to: **JamesTKent, doomsday2012, and LGM** for suggestions!

**A/N#2:** Sorry for weird upload thingy! It might have told you I submitted this twice (which i did- first accidentally, then removed, made quick changes et voila! back again) Sorry for any mass havoc I may have inadvertantly caused...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything having to do with Superman. If I did, then I would be pitching this to Warner Brothers as an unmade sequel, not posting it here for all of you to see. :) Just saying...

* * *

Martha Kent awoke to the clamor of the phone ringing. She growled in her sleep, opening one eye to glare at the offender in the dark. Then, seeing that her attitude would not silence the phone, she sighed and sat up, reaching for the receiver on the nightstand. She caught a glimpse of the clock as she picked it up. Four o-seven. . . "Clark, this had better be important," she grumbled. "Do you have any idea what time it is out here? I don't have to be up for another hour and a half."

"I know, Ma, I know. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait to tell you this. It is important, I swear."

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Fine. Then spit it out already."

"I- er, I mean, I guess- would you mind if I came over? This morning? Not now, of course, but you know. Before I head off to work. Or something."

Martha chuckled slightly. "Oh, Clark, I'm up now. If it's got you this wound up, come over now. It's not like a few hours of sleep lost is much when it comes to helping my son out."

For a second, Clark faltered. She almost sounded sarcastic, there. He continued with a tone of hesitance. "Are you sure?"

"Clark, come over. Now."

"Okay."

Martha barely heard the phoneline click and was just able to put down the receiver when she heard the front door open and the screen slam shut behind him. "Ma? You in here?"

She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. "Of course I am, Clark. Where did you think I'd be? You barely gave me time to hang up the phone." She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink. Clark followed nervously. "You want anything, honey?"

She glanced back at him, but he seemed distracted as he responded. "Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah. Water's fine."

She shrugged and pulled out the pitcher, pouring him a cup. Clark took it in silence, sipping at it cautiously, nursing it as though he really wanted to avoid the topic he was about to bring up. Martha sighed. She was going to have to drag this out of him, wasn't she. . . "Clark, I love you and all, but honestly, if you're just gonna come over here to drink a glass of water, I'm gonna have to start cutting you off these nighttime visits. Now what do you have to say?"

"A lot, actually. I, er, I'm not quite sure where to begin. . ."

"The beginning?" she asked irritably.

He scowled briefly at her before sinking back into his thoughts. "Um, well, I guess I should just spit it out-"

"By all means, do. Then we can all get back to bed and I won't be liable to biting poor Ben's head off when he comes by later in the morning."

"Alright, here it goes. Mother," he brought his gaze up to her own, and it was filled with unmistakable joy and pride. "I have a son."

Her own glass slipped from her hands and toppled to the floor. Luckily Clark raced to it in time before it broke, though there was a slight crack in its side that Martha noticed as he gently set it back on the table. "Ma? Are you alright?"

"Goodness, Clark," she whispered. "You couldn't have led with that? If you're going to be so blunt about it anyways. . . when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? How? Who- no, forget that question. It's Lois's little boy, isn't it? I'm right; I knew it. How long have you known?"

For all his powers, speed capabilities and general journalism skills, he could barely keep up with his mother's insistent questioning- only able to smile excessively, unable to contain his joy. "Well, I found out as Superman actually, a few weeks ago after I recovered from my fall. Lois told me while I was in the hospital, unconscious, but some part of me heard and recognized the information I was being told. I- Clark Kent, that is- told Lois I was Superman today, and it all kind of came together for us- and then we told Jason this evening after dinner- and then I asked Lois if she wanted to go out with me- and she said yes! She said we should take it slow, but that's still a yes!"

Confusion furrowed Martha Kent's brow. "Wait, what? That seems kind of inverted."

Clark suddenly looked shameful. "Yeah, I know, I should have done all this a long time ago- and I swear, Ma, if I had even the slightest suspicion about Jason before I left, I never would have gone. I would have married her and we'd be living differently today. But who's to say what we have still isn't salvageable? I love her, Ma. I love Jason. And after spending the day with them yesterday. . . I can't give up. Not on this. I need them, more than I ever thought I needed anything- and I rarely ever need anything, food or water-wise. I don't even need that much sleep- it's all nothing compared to how much I need Lois and Jason. They're my family- it's a dream come true, and I'm not letting it get away from me. Not this time."

His mother patted his hand gently, a smile creasing her features. "Sweetie, no one's asking you to give anything up. You deserve it all. I'm still a little confused about it all- you'll have to clarify exactly how this all works out with you just finding out he was your son and whatnot- and don't even get me started on how she knew it was Superman's son and not Clark's- I mean, that's a kind of key detail- but right now, I'm just happy for you. I can't believe it- I'm a grandmother! I never dreamed this day would come. . ." her voice trailed off, and she held her son's gaze tearfully, patting his cheek with her hand. "I'm so happy for you, Clark. Your father would be, too."

Clark's own eyes watered at that. There was so much she left unsaid, but Clark might as well could have heard her speak them aloud. She had never hoped, dreamed, that she could have children of her own- let alone that, upon adopting a child, he could have children of his own. Despite the fact that he was an alien. That whoever he loved would have to love all of him- that the balancing act of his real life, parenthood, and his other "job" would be incredibly difficult to maintain. All of those things ran through her mind, but she didn't need to express her fears entirely for Clark to understand- he felt just the same. But both knew it didn't matter, not anymore. He had a son, and possibly a woman that loved him, whom he definitively loved in return.

Mother and son sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Clark finally noticed the time. They had continued talking for roughly and hour and a half before it hit him- the clock read six-thriteen. Which meant it was eight-thirteen in Metropolis. "Uh-oh. Uh, I'd better go, Ma. I'm supposed to be at the Planet so Lois doesn't have to deal with telling everyone alone- and so Superman still has time to do his runs. . . Thanks for listening, Ma." He gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek, in a jovial mood, as he walked over towards the front porch.

"Anytime, honey. Oh, and Clark? I know it might be too soon and all, but could you at least talk to Lois about coming out and visiting? I understand if you two aren't ready yet, but I'd really like to meet my grandson." She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

Clark returned it. "We'll discuss it. I certainly hope they can come out with me soon. I'll see you soon, Ma."

And with that, in a woosh of air and color, he was gone.

Clark walked into the Daily Planet at almost nine o'clock, after performing a couple of rescues (car accidents were tricky sometimes). And truthfully, he was dreading what kind of welcome he might face there upon walking in. But as the elevator doors opened, Clark easily spotted Lois sitting at her desk, and he breathed a sigh of relief. As long as they were together, they could face anything.

And ultimately things would work out in the end.

* * *

**A/N:** Read and **Review**, please! I need to know how you feel about this so I know where to improve and continue moving forward! Also, if you happen to catch any errors in spelling/grammar, PLEASE CORRECT ME! This is un-betaed, and my word program has no spellchecker, and since it irks me to no end when I catch mistakes in other stories, please tell me if I missed out on any of mine! I'm planning on scheduling a time to fix them all... eventually. XD


	10. Reflection

**A/N:** Hello! Okay, I just couldn't wait to post this... gotta get on with the story! THanks again for any suggestions via reviews... tell me more! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own Superman. . . yeah. totally not something i just pulled from one of my dreams. . .

* * *

Lois walked into the bullpen with a smile on her face, despite the pit in her stomach.

They would tell their coworkers today. But that was of no concern to her.

She had gotten little sleep the night before. By the time they had gotten Jason to bed and finally got him to sleep, she and Clark had a long conversation about what they would do, how things would work, what was left between them. Clark seemed happier than she had ever seen him that night- she would catch him staring off into the distance, presumably in the direction of Jason's room, and watching the boy with a look of fatherly pride. They talked for what seemed like forever, though in reality it couldn't have been more than an hour or so. Ultimately it was an act of Superman that had to separate them, but not before they had established one thing.

_"Lois," he began slowly. "I would understand if you don't want me around much, or even just not constantly. What I did to you. . . when I left. . . well, let's just say it's the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. But even that won't compare to the mistake I'd be making if I didn't ask you this right now."_

_Her heart skipped a beat. "Yes, Clark?"_

_He looked to the floor briefly, before gaining the confidence to look her straight in the eye, his electric blue gaze burning into her soul. "Being here with you and Jason tonight. . . nothing's ever felt more right to me in the world. Even if I did ever dream of having a life like this, I never imagined how amazing it could feel. Being a father, having a family. It's the best feeling in the world. But, as greedy as it might sound, it's not all that I want. There's something else."_

_At his pause, Lois encouraged him to continue. "And what might that be?"_

_He released a slow breath. "I'd be lying through my teeth if I told you I didn't love you. I always have, and always will, no matter what your answer to me may be. But it's something I have to ask." He paused, collecting his thoughts before continuing. "Lois, I. . . would you go out with me? I know it's a little bit backwards, but I have to know. I need to know if you could ever possibly care about me again in the same way you did before. I need to know. . . if you'd just give me one more chance. That's all I'm asking for- another chance at us. If you feel I've overstepped my bounds, or I've made you uncomfortable, just tell me- I'll do whatever you ask. I'd stay, leave, stick around if only just for Jason- I'd die if you told me to. Just, please, tell me."_

_His eyes stared into her soul with such intensity that she shuddered involuntarily. Slowly, after trying to bring her pounding heart under control, she inched closer to him. She felt his breath hitch as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek and his own hand came up to cup hers. "You know what, Clark? I think I'd like that." The spark in his eyes sent Lois's heart into a tizzy. "But," she added, looking him squarely in the eye, and noting the brief flash of fear there added a slight smile. "We do it the right way this time. We take it slow, get used to the idea before jumping into things. Is that alright?"_

_His eyes spoke his gratitude, as he slowly turned his head and grazed his lips across her palm. "Perfect, Lois." Her heart skipping a beat, his breath tickling her sensitized skin as his lips passed over it._

_Lois immediately felt a jolt of electricity charge through her, and couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his- that is until he suddenly looked away, cocking his head slightly as though trying to hear something in the distance. Which he was. When his face turned back to hers it was full of remorse. "Um, Lois, I, um, I have to go- you know-"_

_She smiled at him genuinely. "Go. I'll see you at work tomorrow."_

_Clark's expression lit up and briefly he kissed her hand on the knuckles before spinning into his suit and taking off through the window. Lois sighed contentedly, wondering what this would mean for them-_

Suddenly Lois ran smack into the glass door of Perry White's office, not realizing how lost she had been in her reflections until it was too late. She swore and rubbed the spot on her forehead tenderly as she opened the door with a little more than needed ferocity- after all, it wasn't the door's fault that she ran into it- aw, screw it. The door should have been open.

"Geez, Lois! You alright, hon? What's going on with you?" Perry helped her inside and sat her in a chair, closing the door behind her.

"Nothing, Perry. I'm perfectly fine," she spoke irately.

"Uh-huh. And I'm Elvis Presley. Now really, what's wrong?"

"Is this what you had Jimmy call me in for?" she grumbled, still rubbing her forehead, which had a slight red tinge to it from the impact.

"Partly. Stop avoiding the question."

Lois sighed. Her editor was far too perceptive- she wished he could be as ignorant as everyone else sometimes. "Really, Perry. There's nothing wrong. Maybe that's sort of the problem. I don't know. It's all going. . . everything's just . . ."

"Swell?" Perry helped, amused grin in place.

Lois sighed, but she gave him a small smile in return. "Yeah. And I don't know what to think about that yet."

Perry nodded. "I understand, Lois. And believe me, I wish the two of you the best in this endeavor- I always figured you two would hit it off- not exactly in the way that you actually did, but all the same. . ." Lois briefly swatted his arm, and he chuckled in return. "But Lois, you know, as much as I love the both of you- if you ever have any concerns about Clark, or things get to be too difficult between you- don't hesitate to, you know, call or something."

He suddenly grew a little embarassed at Lois's smile- she noticing his fierce paternal instincts coming out in his protection of her. After all, Perry White was as much of a father to her as her own father was- in all the important things, anyways. He practically mentored her, taught her everything she knew, and helped her out discreetly when he could. Her real father had been far less supporting of her career choice. "Thanks, Chief. You always were like a father to me. And it's nice to have something to rub in Clark's face in the future." She quirked her lips at him, and he laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and hon? When Clark gets in, tell him to come by my office at some point today, alright?"

Lois smiled once more as she stood to leave his office. "Alright, Chief, but don't scare him too bad. He's kind of jumpy and flighty sometimes. Go easy on him." _Yeah,_ she thought, _really flighty._ With that she turned on her heel and trekked out of his office, this time avoiding the door and successfully navigating her way toward her desk.

Then, for good measure and the benefit of those who might later question him about going soft, Perry shouted after her:

"And for God's sakes, Lane! Don't call me Chief!"

Lois chuckled and shook her head as she sat back down to her computer complacently. Her gaze wandered over to Clark's desk, which was left unoccupied, despite the fact that Superman had finished his last tv-recorded rescue several minutes before. Probably performing some minor rescues or something- or finishing an article, or snooping out a lead. . . .

"Hey, Lois," a shy, feminine voice spoke up behind her. She spun around in her chair, smile carefully guarding her true emotions. She recognized the girl as Josie, the blond intern who was one of the firsts to make the assumption that Clark was Jason's father. "Um, listen, I just wanted to talk to you a little bit. I don't know if you really heard, but. . . me and some of the other girls-"

"Some other girls and I," Lois corrected. She might suck at spelling, but that didn't mean her grammar was just as atrocious. Atrocuious? She filed away that word to look up later. Or more likely, she'd just ask Clark.

"Um, yeah. Anyways, we might have accidentally spread some rumors around about you and. . . certain other people that weren't particularly. . . nice. Or well-founded. It's just, well. . . I just wanted you to know that we meant no harm or offence in any way."

Lois's finely arched eyebrow softened as her features broke into a slight smile. "Don't worry about it, Josie. I heard the rumors, and they don't really give me any cause for concern."

The girl looked relieved. "Oh, that's good. So Clark's not Jason's father?"

A flash of emotion entered into Lois's eyes- one mixed with both anger and panic. _Curse you, Clark Kent. Where are you whenever I need you?_ Suddenly she spotted the object of her wrath entering the bullpen, briefcase in hand, stumbling slightly as he made his way over towards his- and by connection, her desk. "Well, I didn't exactly say that, now did I?"

Josie felt her jaw drop, but couldn't seem to do anything about it. "Wh-what?" she finally managed to ask.

Clark materialized behind the intern and, sensing the tension, decided it was his turn to cut in. "H-hi, Lois. How're things goin'? Perry notice I was late?"

Josie spun around and abruptly found herself face to face with their current topic of conversation. "Oh! Hi there, Mr. Kent! I was just. . . I mean, we were just talking about you. . . er, wow. This is a little awkward."

"What's awkward?" he appeared puzzled a moment as he glanced back at Lois, a question written in his features.

Lois cleared her throat. "Uh, Clark, Josie was just telling me about a rumor she heard about you and I that she was looking to reaffirm. You mind explaining to her?"

Josie stammered before Clark could recover from his shock. "No! I mean, oh, I'm sorry. I was kind of one of the people who started it- it really was harmless fun until we kind of stumbled upon the idea and then it became very real, and before we knew it it got out of hand, and-"

Clark placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder- Lois noting a bit smugly that he hadn't stopped the girl with a kiss the way he had with _her_ yesterday_-_ and spoke. "It's no big deal, Josie. It's about time everybody knew anyways."

She finally gathered herself enough to speak. "So. . . it is true then? You are Jason's biological father?" She glanced between the two of them.

Clark locked eyes with Lois for a moment, and a goofy grin occupied his features, one filled with fatherly pride. "Yeah, I am. We didn't want it getting out so soon, in case it looked bad, but. . ."

"We're glad it's finally out. So thanks," Lois finished for him with a smile in his direction. Clark returned it, grin broadening.

Seeing her part in the conversation just about wrapped up, she quietly made her exit. "Well, I've gotta, you know." She gestured behind her before walking off, not quite sure of what just happened back there, except that if they were this happy now, she had at least done something right for once. She'd had to apologize for numerous rumors in the past- but rarely ever had she been thanked for gossiping. That was a new one.

Clark's grin didn't let up. He turned back to Lois. "So, now that that's out of the way, anything else I missed?"

Lois smiled sadly. "I get the feeling that's not all the guff we're gonna get from this issue. I don't know who it'll be worse for, you or me."

Clark shrugged, then quirked his lips upward once again into a grin. "Wanna place a bet?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You're _really_ considering that, Smallville? You know where that could land you, right? Besides, I didn't think _you_ gambled, all things considered," she added gesturing at him vaguely.

His head hung briefly. "I usually don't, but I'm in a good mood right now, and I figured, no harm no foul. . ."

She shook her head. "I don't think that would be a wise thing to do, on your part. Whether it's you or me who gets the worst of it, you're still going to lose."

"Why?" he seemed genuinely puzzled.

She shot him an irritated look before he got it. "Think of it this way: I'm gonna be ticked off either way as it is. If you get more problems, you lose the bet. If I get more problems, you're having to deal with a bitter Lois Lane. Either way, you lose. You should know better than that by now, Clark."

"Yeah, I should know better. I always lose arguments against you," he quipped while heading to his desk.

She smiled. "And don't you forget it! Oh, and Clark? Perry said something about you coming by his office at some point during the day- no rush or anything-"

"Which means it must be urgent. I'll go now. Wish me luck." He arched his eyebrows at her before stalking off to his boss's office. Lois chuckled after him, wondering once more how bad this could really get.

* * *

**A/N:** More, you ask? All in good time! Probably sooner than you might expect. Again, I pose to you: should I add a villain, or no? Please review and let me know, cause I could end it pretty soon with a nice little wrap up, or have a minor/major situation with a new villain that changes things (i.e. please no suggestions of Zod or Luthor- may be referenced, but not as the actual villain!) I already have a couple of ideas of who i would use- but again depends if you want it! And hurry- *evil villain of your choice*'s fate lies in your hands!

**So Review!**


	11. Revelation

**A/N:** Hello again! Sorry, its been a little while- busy recently. Anyways, today's a special day for me, and i decided that as such i could be generous to all you folks and post again! Please return the favor and give me reviews! PLEASE? It'd be a great present... :D So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could say I owned any of this sappy/funny/fluffy story. Besides the plotline, I mean. :)

* * *

Clark gently rapped his knuckles on the doorjam to Perry White's office, and noticing the door ajar stuck his head in briefly. "You wanted to see me, Chief?"

Perry looked up at the tall reporter before him, hunching over into his office. "Yes, come in Kent. Shut the door behind you. Oh, and don't call me Chief."

Clark allowed himself a small smile as he turned and shut the door with a click. "What about?" he asked. Perry gestured for him to take a seat, which Clark complied to.

Perry turned to face the window, staring out it, wondering where to begin. His throat felt thick, and for the first time in a very long time- since he'd almost been killed by that globe atop the Planet- Perry White felt nervous. This was likely to be a. . . sensitive subject matter, but for the sake of Lois, and her own good, he had to go through with this. And of course, for his own peace of mind. "Clark," he began slowly, "I want you to know that, despite what I may say right now, I'm not on anyone's side here. I like you, Clark. And I know that you would never think to do anything intentionally harmful against Lois or Jason. But I want you to know, if you do- if you hurt them, so help me God, I will come after you. Lois is like a daughter to me, and I love your son as much as I could love my own kids. You can count on that. So you'd better keep yourself in check from now on."

Clark's eyes widened in surprise. That was not at all what he expected to hear. He'd expected something along the lines of the stop-disappearing-in-the-middle-of-the-day speech, or maybe the turn-in-your-goddam-article speech. Not the father knows best speech with regards to Lois. "I-I swear to you, Mr. White. I w-would _never_ do anything to hurt either of them ever again- I'll be paying for what I did to them the rest of my life as it is, making up for not being here. But now that I am here, and as long as Lois wants me, I will always be around for them. I love them, Perry. Nothing will change that."

Perry nodded slowly, seeing the truth in the man's eyes, his conviction making his voice firm- and this time knew what, or rather who, he was becoming. "Good. Just making sure of your intentions. I don't know if you've met Lois's real father yet, but I assume you'll be getting a similar speech from him when you meet him. I understand that what happened before between you two was unintentional- and knowing you, I also know you would have never abandoned her had you known. Besides, you thought you had some important things to take care of- which is understandable. The two of you, for whatever reason, were over, and you decided it would be best for you to move on. But that doesn't change the fact that you did hurt Lois by leaving. And I don't want to see Lois hurt again if I don't have to- I'm not kidding about what I said earlier. I don't care if I need to track down Luthor on the black market and get the biggest piece of kryptonite imaginable, I'd do it for Lois. Understand?"

Perry watched his reporter's face very carefully as the realization hit him. And tried to keep from laughing.

Clark turned ashen and his mouth fell open in utter shock. He spent several moments trying to speak, but the most that came out were unintangible croaks. Perry raised his hand. "Don't bother, Kent. It's not worth that much effort thinking about it."

Clark flushed and bent his head before returning his blue gaze to his boss. "Y-you know?"

"I'm no idiot, Clark. You leave the same time as Superman, come back the exact same day as when Superman makes his reappearance- and you really didn't expect anyone to notice?"

Clark's blush grew and he removed his glasses, sighing as he spoke. "Is it really that obvious? I didn't think anyone else picked up on it."

Perry chuckled slightly, clapping him on the shoulder. "No one did, that I know of anyways. That's what's so funny about it. For a little while, after you came back, I had myself convinced that I was crazy. Nobody else seemed to see it. But the way you froze yesterday over that rumor about being Jason's father- obviously there was some sort of misinterpretation there. You practically panicked. That confirmed it for me."

"So it wasn't the disguise that gave me away?" He looked up at his boss incredulously.

"No, surprisingly. Though when you know what you're looking at, it's really not all that effective. But usually it's something beyond just the glasses- your mannerisms, your expressions- you never look truly happy as Superman, nor very stern as Clark. Yesterday, when you heard about those rumors- you had your Superman face on. And his attitude. You seemed a bit mixed up."

"I was. I swore Lombard was gonna shout that Clark Kent was Superman. And that everyone already knew. As I spoke with Lois, though, I realized what it was they were really saying. . . and how much more dangerous that could be. I mean, think about it: if the world knew Clark Kent was Jason's father, and then that Superman was Clark Kent," he shuddered. Perry realized that the weight of the world hung on this man's shoulders- and he was scared to share that burden with anyone else, for fear that he might drown them along with him. And it wasn't just the burden of saving the world constantly- there was so much he had to protect, he had to be constantly on guard, wary of everyone around him, and fearful for anyone who got too close.

After a long pause, Perry finally asked what he'd been dying to ask. "Listen, Kent, Superman, whoever the hell you are: is Jason really your son? How is it even. . . possible? I mean- if you're Superman, and you're his real father, then wouldn't that mean that he'd- I mean, he's not the strongest of kids. He's kind of sickly. And he doesn't exactly seem- not that I really doubt it much, since he looks so much like you-"

"Why doesn't he have superpowers yet?" Clark concluded for his boss, who nodded silently. The words were harder to say than he had expected. Clark thought for a moment, wondering what and how exactly he should tell him, before deciding the truth was the most promising option here. "He. . . he does. Or rather, he will. He doesn't exactly have anything- not yet, anyways. He, um, has shown some signs of having super strength already, and possibly enhanced vision and speed- though I can't be quite sure yet. Might have to get him wearing glasses soon. And besides, it's normal for him to not have his full powers yet- I didn't learn to fly until I was about eighteen. And I had some off and on health issues too-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Back it up a bit. Might have to get him glasses? With enhanced vision? How does that make any sense? What-?"

"The glasses are for his benefit. The eyesight issue caused. . . numerous problems for me as a child. It was probably the most irritating of all my powers to learn to deal with."

"How so?" Perry's confusion made Clark slightly uncomfortable, and he shifted in his seat. How do you explain the everyday world you live in to someone who has absolutely no idea how to relate? It always made Clark feel more like an alien than ever when he had to discuss his differences with people.

"Well, again, with the off-and-on powers thing, I got some pretty awful migraines. Not to mention it messed with my regular sight so that I actually did need glasses until my powers fully grew in. But in addition to that. . . number one: they act as a good disguise for the future. People won't question it as much when he wears them around, and won't recognize him as Superman's son. Number two: they act as a sort of training device. Firstly with his enhanced vision, later on with heat vision. I mean, you're more likely to keep your heat vision under control if you know the glasses will melt and burst into flames on your face when you use it, you know? Incentive of sorts. And as far as x-ray vision goes, it helps with control. I can't tell you how many times I ran into walls as a kid because I didn't know I was staring through it. I don't know if Jason's had that problem yet-"

Something clicked in Perry White's mind. "Actually, that would explain a lot of his incidents around the office. Now that people know he's your. . . Clark's son, they can dismiss it as the clumsiness gene. Not that he's seeing through walls and trash cans over his head and bashing into things. You don't know how many walls he's been running into and objects he's been tripping over recently."

Clark thought back to that one late night at the Planet where he had seen his son- back when he was still Richard's- wearing a trash can on his head and running around, only to stop abruptly after hitting the glass wall of Perry's office. He chuckled. "Yeah. I can see that playing off well enough. Point is though, glasses will come in handy eventually."

Perry nodded. "One more question, though, Clark."

He slipped the glasses back on his face as he stood, shrugging. "I think I owe you at least that."

"When was it? I mean, when did you two ever get that intimate? Was it Superman or Clark that Lois loved?"

Clark grinned. "I only have you to thank for that one, Chief. You sent us to Niagra Falls. And for the record, she figured out that I was both. She loved me both."

Perry's expression showed his surprise, before he laughed. "Well, all I can say to you now is good luck. With a woman like Lois and a son like, well, a certain day-saving alien- you'll have your hands full for sure."

Clark's grin only widened as he opened the door once more. "I wouldn't trade it for the world, Chief." With that, he walked out, smile in place. If anyone still had any doubts as to whether or not Clark Kent was really Jason's father, his expression silenced all such questions. His giddy grin left no room for doubt.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Short, sweet, and interesting hopefully! More to come soon! BTW, i dont think i will introduce any major villains, but then again maybe... i dont know. Persuade me. Anyways, leave your review! It takes less than five seconds! Maybe. Sort of. Ok, it takes as long as you want it to, but come on. It's quick. **Review!**


	12. Tension

**A/N:** Okay, so quick post before I have to take about a billion major tests this week. . . had this written already and i didn't want to leave you all behind! Anyways, please, please, **_please_** review this story! I would love to hear your thoughts on where this should go! I've decided against introducing major villain- hope that's the right choice. But that's not to say there won't be conflict still! You'll soon see what I mean. :D Anyways, here's chapter twelve. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters- I only own the plotline and any of their tendencies that seem a bit wayward from the original source. Also, I have not forgotten Richard White. I just haven't had the time (or, let's be honest, the desire) to include him until now. So there. :)

* * *

Richard White awoke that Saturday morning- but let's be honest, it was closer to noon- with his mind in a daze. He blinked a few times to try and figure out where he was before remembering. _Oh._ He sat up in his bed and rubbed his temples, willing the headache to go away. Finally he mustered enough courage to stand, knocking an empty can of beer off his sheets in his wake.

He sighed. When did this become his life? He had it all- the job, the house, the girl, the kid. Richard felt his chest tighten at that thought. No. He had never really had the girl or the child. It had all been a lie. A cover-up. A good excuse to keep him around, when really all he ever was was a placeholder for a man of made of steel.

How could he have never seen it?

The sad truth of it was that Superman hadn't even been his first guess- hadn't even crossed his mind- when Lois told him that Jason wasn't his own. And he had been pretty pissed, too. Pissed enough that if it were any other name that she'd have given him, he'd have at least tracked the man down and beat the crap out of him. But the name of Superman stopped him dead in his tracks.

How did you beat up the man of steel without compromising Jason or Lois? Or involving Kryptonite? Or getting arrested, for that matter? The solution was quite simple:

You didn't. The man was untouchable.

That's why he left. He had no other options. Richard did not trust himself to stay there anymore, and keep his sanity in tact. That's why he found himself now back in England, in a scummy apartment littered with beer cans and takeout food containers, barely able to pull himself together in time for his job at the Daily Planet in London. Practically an insomniac, depressed, and with some major trust issues. And after flipping out at his new boss, he'd been given a mandatory "mental health" vacation and a one-way ticket to a psychologist's office, to boot.

But hey, no one ever said life was fair.

Richard stepped out the door of his apartment briefly and stooped over to pick up the Metropolis edition of the Daily Planet from the day before. As usual, the front page story featured Superman out on another daring rescue. That alone was enough to irritate Richard.

But he swore as he read the by-line.

"By Lois Lane and Clark Kent," he read aloud to himself. "Of course it is. Just like old times, isn't it, Richard? Lane and Kent, ace reporting team, writing stories on Superman for Uncle Perry. And you're nowhere near the action. Unbelievable," he muttered as he crumpled it up into a ball, walked back inside his apartment and slammed the front door behind him. Part of him still didn't believe it- that Superman was Jason's father, and _not_ Clark Kent. Looking at them, it seemed pretty obvious. He didn't know why he was the only one who saw it.

He thought back for a moment to the email from his uncle he got the other day. Just discussing the usual things: family dealings, life at the Planet mostly- but he glossed over Lois. Taken over by a sudden urge, Richard strode over to his laptop and reopened his uncle's email. His eyes skimmed it quickly, searching for anything about his ex-fiancee, even something as trivial as how many articles she'd written since his departure.

Nothing. Lois Lane's name was not mentioned once.

And surprisingly, neither was Clark's.

The thought occured to him out of the blue. He hadn't been searching for Clark's name whatsoever- in fact, he had only been concerned with Lois and Superman in his speed reading. But the fact remained: Perry White had brought up Superman more times than he brought up Lois or Clark's names combined.

_Ridiculous,_ Richard consoled himself. _If there was something going on there, he would have told me. Besides, Lois told me Jason was Superman's son. . ._

_. . . But she had been so vague about it._ It was true. She had even said that she couldn't remember the boy's conception- that he must have done something to her memories or she'd hit her head one too many times or something like that. How was he supposed to believe that? Superman knocking her up and giving her amnesia? Wasn't it easier to just say she'd had a one night stand with Clark?

Then he snapped himself out of it. He was being irrational. She seemed so genuine- it was hard to believe she could be lying. Again, anyways. No; Jason was Superman's son. Not Clark Kent's.

He wasn't quite sure why that was consoling.

The phone rang, breaking him out of his silent musings. He glanced at the clock irritably- realizing just then that it was twelve thirty- before picking it up and forcing a cheerful tone. "Hello?"

"Richard. Are you alright?"

He must have sounded worse for the wear, he thought, glancing at the amount of empty alcohol bottles that littered the confined space. Funny- he didn't feel that bad, excepting the occassional splitting headaches. "I'm fine, Uncle Perry. Funny you should call; I was just thinking about you. How are things going?"

"Um, swell."

_Freudian slip_, Richard caught himself thinking at his uncle's use of terminology. "Smallville ways creeping up on you already?" he suddenly found himself asking without thinking, with more than a little spite in his tone. _Why? Get over yourself, Richard. _

"You could say that." There was a slight pause. "Anyways, I just wanted to see how things were going out at the London offices- you transitioning alright? I heard you were, um, taking off a couple of days?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm doing fine here- same as before. Same as ever, really. Say, speaking of Kent, I just read the article he did with L-lois on Superman- not bad. I'm a little surprised he's gotten back into the swing of things so quickly- he did just have a long vacation." He changed the topic conveniently- although somehow, Richard guiltily felt like he was baiting a hook.

Perry took the hint and moved on. He could discuss it later- obviously his nephew didn't want to discuss the forced leave he was put on for a few weeks. "Oh well, yeah, but Kent's an excellent reporter. As good as. . . um, Lois. . . almost. They've always made a good team, anyways."

Richard let his eyes shut briefly as he shook his head. Try as he might, Perry White was almost closer to Lois than he was to Richard himself- and obviously found it difficult to maneuver around her in conversation. "It's okay, Perry. You don't need to avoid talking about Lois for my sake. I can't run away from it forever, no matter how much I might like to." He paused. "How's Jason?"

The silence stretched on for a long time. If Richard didn't know better, he would say he might have felt a little bit of anger radiating from his uncle through the telephone receiver. "Recovering," he finally said. "Slowly but surely. This has been really hard on him. As is it has been on Lois," his uncle's voice sounded pointed.

Richard's heart swelled with anger inexplicably. "I didn't ask about her, Uncle Perry. I don't mind you mentioning her, but it's still a little sore for you to be making jabs at the issue."

"Now listen here, Richard, I don't understand why you would go and run out on them-"

"Perry, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, of all people," he snapped back.

"Now hold up just a minute there, son. You don't have any right to talk to me like that, you hear? Just cause I'm forcing you to confront the issue-"

"Ha! That's not even the entire issue. Do you have any idea of _why_ I even left them?"

"Yes, I do, and I still think it was a mistake for you. You could have moved on, lived with it, still had a happy family life. Now they're the ones who have moved on, and-"

"Wait a minute. Back up. What? You know why?"

"Yeah, I know."

"You know that Jason's not my son? That Lois had lied to me for five years of my life, that she lied to Jason?"

There was a slight pause before Perry White proceeded. "Yes, Richard. I found out just the other day."

Richard felt floored. "How?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Office gossip runs quickly. Besides, it wasn't so much of a shocker."

"It wasn't?" Richard felt his mouth go dry. Had his uncle known all along? And how could he expect Superman to be the boy's father? Well, yeah, of course there had been rumors that Lois and Superman had a relationship going on in the past- but he didn't think it was that transparent. Did Jason really look that much like the guy? Or was he just hearing wrong?

"Not like that," Perry clarified. "I meant, well, when they're standing side by side it's kind of obvious. Hell, Jason's even got Clark's clumsiness gene. Let alone his eyes and everything else."

The phone dropped from Richard's dead hands and clattered to the floor, his heart plummeting along with it. He stood there frozen for a while, distantly hearing his uncle's voice calling his name from the telephone receiver below, but not registering any of it. He could only think of one thing.

Lois had lied to him.

Twice.

Jason wasn't his son. She'd told him that much. A little late, true, but she'd at least told him. But in the spirit of honesty, she should have at least told him the whole truth. Say, for example, who exactly the real father of her child was. That would have been nice. Instead, she'd mucked it all up again by lying to him, telling him it was Superman and _not_ Clark Kent. And here he found out- from his uncle, no less- that Jason Lane was neither a White nor a Superman (whatever the hell his last name was). He was really a Kent.

God damn that man.

Richard scrambled suddenly to pick up the phone, an idea tugging at his brain. "Sorry, Uncle. My hands were slippery- I was washing dishes before you called, and then I bumped into a chair and I guess the phone went flying."

Perry's voice sounded dubious at best. His nephew's excuse sounded as thin as Clark's were when he was off playing Superman. "Well, alright then. Anyways, I am sorry about all this, Richard."

"Don't mention it, Perry. I'll get over it eventually." He brushed him off. "But hey, um, I'm supposed to be getting a week off coming up, and my doctor recommended that I take a vacation, visit some family."

"Doctor? What kind of doctor?" Perry pried for information once more.

Richard winced. He didn't exactly want to tell his uncle he was seeing a psychiatrist just yet. In addition to the issue at work, it would only upset his uncle more. He brushed him off once more. "Doesn't matter. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd be okay with putting me up for a few days next week."

"Uh, sure. You know we're always glad to have you." There was a pause. "Richard, are you sure you're okay? You seem a little bit. . . on edge right now. Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's alright. Well. . . yeah. I don't know. Why don't I call you back later after I get the plane tickets, so I can tell you when I'll be there for?"

"Okay," his voice sounded guarded. "Talk to you later, then."

"Bye." He quickly hung up the phone. And went about making his reservations for his trip.

After all, he couldn't let Lois get by with this lying unquestioned. And he had some business to settle with Clark- man to man.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-da! Alright, I told you I wasn't going to drag a villain into this- but I never ruled out dramatic conflict! I'll let you wonder for a while what I'm gonna do next, but because I'm a little torn as to which direction I'm going to take this, I'm still very open to suggestions!

Please, please, please, please **REVIEW!**


	13. Attraction

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back with more! It's been a little while since the last update (nowhere near as long as for "Clark vs Lex," which i swear will be updated soon...) but at least i'm updating! I decided it was about time to intersperse a little bit of romance into this before things fall to chaos- please tell me what you think! I normally don't write these sorts of scenes. . . tell me how I did!

**Disclaimer:** Have you seen the amount of chaos I've wreaked on the Superman fandom universe thus far? Just imagine how much worse it would be if I actually owned anything. . . XD

* * *

Clark decided that he could get used to this. In fact, it felt to him like he already had.

Had it really only been a week since he'd told Lois the truth?

Hearing her voice again, Clark focused his attention back on Lois. She was saying something about how this restaurant reminded her of the old Italian place that went out of business way back before Clark ever disappeared, or arrived for that matter, when suddenly she stopped, giving him a sidelong look. "Is everything alright?" she asked quietly.

Clark snapped out of it. "Hmm? Oh yeah. Everything's great." A goofy grin, one which Lois couldn't help but find endearing, began to steal across his face.

"Then why are you all. . . spacey? You're sure you don't have to. . . you know?"

Clark shook his head. "No, I was just sort of. . . thinking."

Lois quirked her lips in a curious smile. "About what?"

"About how nice it is to be here, sitting across from a beautiful woman at a great restaurant, and knowing we have a son together."

His words made her blush like a schoolgirl, which only made him grin more, of course. She swirled the contents of her wine glass bashfully, before speaking up. "Well, at least now I know the feeling is mutual."

Clark's eyes shone with such love that Lois couldn't have turned her eyes away even if she had wanted to. His personality- which she now discovered to be a perfect conglomerate of both Clark and Superman- completely drew her in.

Clark paid for dinner, not having to get up once to stop something or save somebody. And Jason wasn't even with them- Perry volunteered to watch him for their first real date since Clark's return.

As they strolled down the street, Clark removed his jacket- surprisingly not his baggy, old work coat, but a rather fashionable suit jacket- and draped it over Lois's shoulders. To which she turned and gave a grateful smile. No words were really necessary between them; they had done so much catching up over the days past since she had discovered who he really was, there was nothing left to discuss. Only the serious stuff, which at this moment only entailed how much both of them enjoyed each other's company.

Lois was nervous. She felt her heart skip a beat every time she caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye, every time their skin made contact with each other, when he smiled that wide, intoxicating smile at her. And despite the fact that it had been only a week since she'd found out the truth about him, Lois was suddenly realizing that these feelings weren't appearing out of nowhere. She'd noticed something different since the day he came back. She'd already admitted to herself that she missed having Clark back in her life again- discovering he was also the father of her son and her hero only compounded all her emotions.

But she never expected that she'd be falling for Clark Kent all over again. Not this fast.

Clark, on the other hand, had already fallen.

Sure, about a month ago falling was a bad thing. Falling meant that he'd crash-landed from an island made of kryptonite and ended up in a comatose state. But this was different. This was love.

And Clark Kent had fallen for the spunky brunette a long time ago. In all his years away, he hadn't stopped loving her. His return, her being with Richard, the revelation that Jason was his child, then her break up with Richard. . . everything she went through struck Clark at the core. Even when it wasn't him by her side, he'd contented himself to be there for her, just as a friend, even.

But it wasn't enough anymore.

As they approached Lois's apartment, they became increasingly aware of the other's presence. Lois smiled at him shyly, asked if he wanted to come in for coffee or tea or something- to which Clark responded he would. Extending his arm gallantly for her to take, Clark walked her inside, then followed her to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed and it began moving, Clark turned to Lois, wanting to ask her if this was really what she wanted. However, he only got a chance to start.

"Lois-"

The object of his attentions suddenly turned to him and attacked his mouth relentlessly, pinning his back up against the wall as she kissed him heatedly. Clark's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but it was only a brief moment before he gave in to the kiss as well. Reflexively, he immediately reached out his arm to use the emergency stop on the wall panel, and Lois barely noticed as the elevator jerked to a stop- not with Clark's hands on her back, his arms around her waist, their bodies pressed so close to each other. His jaw worked to open her mouth, sliding his tongue in as she moaned with pleasure. The small sound echoed around in the caverns of Clark's brain, his hearing enhancing it until the only thing he could think of was ways to cause her to keep sounding like that, for her to never separate from him again. How could he have survived five years without this woman? Clark began to lose himself in the feeling even more, each of them thinking of how surprising it was that they had been fighting their attraction this long- by how long they'd gone without each other, by how right it felt.

"Excuse me? Hello?"

At the sound of the foreign voice, Clark jumped a foot in the air, hovering for a moment before grounding himself once more. A flash of panic and loss entered into Lois's eyes, and for a moment both of them had to pause in order to catch their breath.

"Hello? What seems to be the problem?"

Clark collected himself first and answered through the emergency intercom. "Uhh, n-no problem, sir. Just, um, m-my girlfriend is. . . um, scared of elevators and sh-she panicked and pushed the stop. F-false alarm." He bit his lip hoping that would work.

"You do know there are cameras in this elevator system, don't you? Besides, Miss Lane has never expressed such fear in elevators as of yet."

Clark cleared his throat heavily, his cheeks coloring profusely. "Er, yeah." He tugged at his collar, Lois trying her best to keep from bursting out laughing at Superman's discomfort. "Um, you can send us up now you know. There's probably people waiting or something," he mumbled. He made a mental note to not use her apartment's elevators for any quick changes or exits.

Laughter could be heard through the speakers, and the elevator began to move again. Lois finally couldn't hold it in anymore and her laughter exploded out of her to the point of where she was almost keeling over on the floor in hysterics. Clark rolled his eyes at her, and had to help her out of the cab when they had reached her floor. She had calmed down only enough to unlock the door to her apartment, when Clark spoke.

"You know Lois, I don't think it was really _that_ funny."

That did it for Lois, and once again she was laughing so hard that tears started rolling down her cheeks. Clark sighed, fighting a slight smile, and headed over to her kitchen, leaving her to her hilarity in the entryway as he began to make them some hot tea.

She had composed herself by the time he returned with their drinks to the couch. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry. It's just kind of funny- your lies are so thin, not even the security guy believes them. And that's not including any excuses to go save the world."

Clark smiled. "Yeah, lying's never been my strong suit. I'm just good at the heavy lifting."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You can also fly, run super fast, not to mention write pretty good articles."

His smile widened. "You actually think my writing's good?"

"Sure. Actually, I know I've never said so before, but it's pretty great. I never told you cause you were the competition. But I suppose now, since we're trying to work together on numerous fronts, what's the harm?" She shrugged before taking a sip of her drink, trying to appear nonchalant.

Clark's features softened and his hand drifted up to cup her face. She turned her deep, hazel eyes to stare into his tender blue ones and suppressed a shudder at the amount of emotion and love she saw there. He brought his face closer to hers and spoke, his breath tickling her skin. "Yeah, well you're not half bad yourself." And with that, he closed the distance between them and brought their lips together once again.

Right when things were beginning to get heated, Clark heard distant sirens and screams. He pulled back from Lois, his face paling dramatically as he listened in to the chaos going on. Confused at first, Lois's eyes shot open- but seeing the look on Clark's face, she recognized the problem.

"Lois, I have to-"

"I know," she kissed him briefly once more. "Go."

His eyes showed his gratefulness, and he bent over and gave her one more passionate kiss. "Love you," he whispered before spinning and flying out her window at top speeds.

Lois felt her heart rate skyrocket as fast as Superman had with those two, simple words. _Get a grip, Lane._ But the truth was she couldn't. She was doomed- doomed to love the man, doomed to her own emotions.

She didn't even bother turning on the news to see where he had ran off to- in that moment, she didn't even care. She just pulled a fuzzy red blanket up over her from the arm of the couch and curled up in a tight ball.

"Love you too, Clark."

*****S*****

Clark returned to Lois's apartment five hours later to find her spread across the couch with the blanket hanging off of her. He stopped a moment and listened to her breathing, smiling as she stirred in the slightest. After changing back into his Clark clothes, he decided that she would be more comfortable on her bed, and carefully carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down and covered her in the big red blanket she had been using on the couch. Gently he touched her forehead, brushing away a strand of hair, smiling fondly at her.

Finally, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "I love you so much, Lois. I'll see you at work tomorrow." He kissed her brow and turned away.

He heard her stir before she mumbled, "Love you too, Clark."

He smiled and turned back to face her from the doorway. "I know, Lois. I heard you the first time while I was out."

She smiled as her eyelids began to flutter shut once again, and Clark left her apartment with a grin on his face, wondering how he had ever fooled himself into thinking he was happy before now. He took the elevator down, and for once, allowed himself to stroll contentedly down the street to his own apartment.

*****S*****

From the hotel across the road from Lois's apartment, a man watched carefully as Clark Kent walked out of Lois's apartment at about four o'clock in the morning, looking completely content. The man's sunken blue eyes took it all in with a cold calculation on the surface- but underneath, his blood boiled. He put down the binoculars and rubbed his eyes. For a moment there, he had been wondering if it would be worth anything, stalking Lois Lane in an effort to find _him_, but now he had his proof. It was this moment that made it all worthwhile.

The man smiled wickedly as an idea began to percolate in his mind. _Yes,_ he thought, _this can work to my advantage._ _I'll plan it all out, down to the letter. _

The man stood up and gathered his things, waiting for the elevator to take him to his room, picturing the look on Clark's face when he, of all people, actually showed up to the Daily Planet tomorrow morning.

_And tomorrow, Clark Kent will get the surprise of his lifetime._

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo. . . What do you think? Had to leave a cliffhanger of sorts- I mean come on. What fun would a happy ending be, right? More to come, with more chaos. Don't forget your review at the bottom!


End file.
